Jinchuuriki Reborn
by Shade Penn
Summary: Naruto dies of his wounds at VOTE and is reincarnated as Miles. Kyuubi, who is still sealed inside Miles, awakens his dormant chakra. Now he must learn to control it, with a little help from a certain redhead and purple 'Con "Car"
1. Chapter 1

In the Valley of the End, two boys were staring each other down as they stood on the water, both ragged in appearance. One boy had a duck-butt hairstle and his skin was dark from the curse mark, a chidori in his hand.

The other boy had torn orange jumpsuit on, blond hair, and his once blue eyes were now red slitted, and his whisker marks were more prominent. He was surrounded by red chakra which expanded into a chakra tail, and in his hand was the rasengan.

Words were exchanged, but there was no sound. It was almost as if they were in a silent movie, but completely unaware of it.

Both boys charged at each other and their attacks collided. The was a bright clash of energy and the backlash sent the dark-haired boy sprawling onto the land, out cold. But the energy backlash sent the blond boy skidding across the water's surface.

The blond felt his wounds reopn and worsen from the hit and as he slowly began to sink into the water, he couldn't help but feel a sense of tired pride. _'I did it, Sakura. Even though I had to die for it.' _Was his last thought as Naruto Uzumaki sank into the depths and the darkness took him.

* * *

(Tranquility, California)

In the early morning, an alarm clock went off and a medium tan hand slapped down on it in annoyance. Inaudible grumbling could be heard as a lean figure emerged from the covers, blond hair stuck out in different directions and tired blue eyes blinked wearily.

"Stupid clock." he growled and headed to the bathroom.

The face in the mirror made him blink in shock. It was very similar to his, only younger and had the same blond hair as him as well as the same true blue eyes. Three prominent whisker marks were on each cheek.

Miles Lancaster blinked the rest of his sleep out of his eyes and saw his own reflection staring back at him. Blond hair dissolved from sleep, dim blue eyes waking to reality, and faint whisker marks on his cheeks since birth.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought the face he'd seen was a younger him, but that was ridiculous, a trick of the light must have been what it was.

Still, as Miles began to get ready for school, he didn't fail to notice the slight burning on jis stomach, or the tinge of stinging behind his eyes as they faintly glimmered red


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

2.

Miles got out of his sweet black and purple Cadillac SRXL and stared at it fondly. His parents had taken him to a car dealership and he had instantly fallen in love once he saw his dream car.

Miles was brought out of his thoughts by a horn honk and when he turned his head to see; he frowned before putting on a very convincing fake smile rather quickly. His _friend_ Sam had just pulled into the next lane with his _new_ car, and his _new_ girlfriend.

He had no idea where Sam got the car or why he and Mikaela were suddenly buddy-buddy, but he always got a sting of betrayal when Miles looked at him. The image of a young teen came into Miles' mind; a teen that had duck-butt style dark hair, dark eyes, deathly pale skin, and there was a scowl on his face. Miles shook the image away, he didn't know who that was, but he did seem familiar for some reason.

"...iles, Miles!"

Miles looked over at Sam's concerned face as he got out of his Camaro. Miles quickly plastered a fake smile back onto his face. "Yeah, Sam?"

"You okay? You seem kinda zoned out." Sam questioned.

**'Oh, so now he cares.'** A deep voice growled.

Miles blinked, and decided to answer before Sam thought he was crazy. Well, Crazier. "Yeah, Sam. I'm okay."

"Oh. Well, where'd you get the new ride?" Sam asked.

"Uh, birthday present." Miles answered patting the black hood affectionately. He then gave Sam's Camaro a critical once over. "And my ride's a hell of a lot cooler than yours." he smirked, meaning every word of it.

The door to the passenger side slammed open and collided with Miles's back. He jumped forward and whirled around, glaring in Mikaela's general direction, and she could've sworn that the blonde's eyes flashed red.

Sam looked alarmed. "Miles, are you okay?"

Miles rubbed his back and hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." he threw Sam a half-hearted wave as he walked toward the school.

The burning on his stomach from earlier came back ten times worse. He held his stomach as he went down head first into the hard pavement, shoulders sagging as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Miles opened his eyes to a sewer setting. He frowned in confusion. How did he get here? A soft red glow made him look up at two pipes on the "roof" of the place. One pipe was blue, the other was a glowing red, giving the place an eerie air. Miles staggered to his feet, and decided to follow the glowing pipe.

Along the way he saw several doors, ranging from old and decaying to new and shiny, but there was only one door that really caught his attention. It was at the end of the hall, right at the end to the entrance for a giant room. He contemplated opening the bright golden door, but decided against it. Better to see where he was first.

Miles looked around the large room as he went past the golden door. It was empty aside from the bars at the one end of the room with a paper and Asian characters on it. As he peered into the cage a pair of red slitted eyes appeared.

**"You do look just like him, only older."** It said in a deep voice.

Miles blinked in recognition. "You're that voice from earlier!"

It chuckled. **"Indeed I am, Kit."**

Miles frowned. "My name is Miles, not Kit."

Once again it chuckled. **"I know, it's just a name I've come to call you."** At Miles deepened frown, it rolled its eyes. **"I think a _re_-introduction is in order. I am..."** It moved forward and Miles gapped in awe at the giant red fox with long ears and nine swaying tails. **"...the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or the Nine-tailed fox in the English language."**

"Wow." Miles breathed in awe as he moved closer, any fear he might have had long gone. "You're so cool!" Kyuubi grinned smugly. "But why are you in a cage?"

Kyuubi face-faulted. **"Before I answer. Let me ask you a question: Do you know where we are?"**

Miles frowned, looking around once again. "A sewer?"

Kyuubi chuckled. **"Yes. But more specifically, we're in your mind."**

Miles gapped again, this time in disbelief. "No way."

**"Way."** Kyuubi nodded.

Once regaining himself, an awkward pause ensued. "So, why are you inside my mind? And what's with that paper?"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment. **"To put it simply, I am sealed inside you. This 'paper' is the lock as is the seal on your abdomen."** he answered.

Miles eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that I have a giant fox-you- sealed inside me?"

**"I am a demon fox, the most powerful one at that."** Kyuubi corrected smugly. **"And technically, you were born with me already sealed inside you."**

Miles brows knitted together. "How'd that happen?"

Kyuubi looked at Miles with a serious expression in his eyes. **"Miles, do you know what reincarnation is?"**

Miles frowned for a moment. "Um, the soul of something getting a new form?"

Kyuubi nodded. **"Correct. Now, What I am about to tell you may be a little shocking, so try not to freak out."**

Miles rolled his eyes. "What's more shocking than finding out I was born with a demon in me?"

Kyuubi smirked.** "Miles, you are the reincarnation of my previous Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto."**

* * *

Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

* * *

Sam saw Miles go down and rushed over to him. "Miles? Miles, can you hear me?" he asked shaking the unconcious blonde.

Mikeala came over and kneeled beside him. "Sam, stop freaking out." she scolded. "We'll carry him to the nurse's office. Sam, get his right, I'll get his left."

They both manuvered Miles until he was upright with Sam, and Mikaela supporting his weight. They hurried into the school, Miles feet draging on the ground though.

* * *

Miles stared up at Kyuubi dumbly. "I'm a reincarnation?" Kyuubi nodded. Miles furrowed his brow. "Wait, what's a 'Jinchuuriki'?"

Kyuubi sighed. **"It means, 'The Power of the Human Sacrifice.'"**

Miles paled. "I don't like the sound of that." he said nervously. He then realized something else. "Those doors, are they-"

**"-Your life memories? Yes." **Kyuubi nodded. **"The old decaying doors are of your life as Naruto, and the shiny, newer ones are your current life."**

"And the golden one?" Miles prompted.

**"Your most precious memories."** Kyuubi said. **_'Which is kinda sad since there's only one gold door.'_**

"C-could I see what my past life was like?" Miles asked.

Kyuubi frowned. **"That may not be such a good idea."**

Miles stared at him curiously. "Why? How bad could my past life had been?" he shrugged.

Kyuubi's eyes glowed as he stared down at the blonde with utter seriousness. **"Think of all the times you've been picked on, bullied, been beaten up by your tormentor, and times all that by a hundred times worse."**

Miles shook slightly. "You can't be serious. What did my past-self do that was so bad?"

Kyuubi looked at him sadly.** "Living."** he looked away. **"Jinchuuriki are generally lonely, and hated people. They are hated by the very villages they are protecting. Those that are trained to be living weapons are feared. Those that aren't, are hated and have constant attempts on their lives."** Kyuubi looked at him. **"You, Miles, were in the second category."**

Miles frowned. "So I guess both my lives suck then." he grumbled.

**"Not Necessarily."** Kyuubi interrupted. **"After a while, you got friends, but..."**

"You don't have to tell me." Miles interjected seeing that what ever Kyuubi was trying to say semed to make him uncomfortable. "But is there anything else I should know about?" he asked.

Kyuubi grinned. **"Two words: Chakra, Jutsus."**

"What?" Miles asked blankly.

**"Perhaps I should show you first."** Kyuubi's form suddenly began to change. It became smaller and more human-like. Soon, where, Kyuubi once stood, there was now a rather attractive teenage boy with spiky red hair, pale skin, red slitted eyes, and wearing a simple red T-shirt and black jeans.

"Kyuubi?" Miles asked both dumbfounded and amazed.

Kyuubi smirked, his fangs showing. **"Yup. This is my human form." **he said, his voice not as deep as before.

"Um, how is you changing into your human form going to help me with jutsu and chakra?" Miles asked tilting his head.

Kyuubi shrugged. "**It doesn't. I just wanted to show you my awesome changing abilities."**

Miles fell back anime -style and stood up to glare at Kyuubi. "That's it?"

Kyuubi smirked again upon seeing more of Naruto showing in his current self. **"Easy now." **A red misty energy appeared around Kyuubi. **"This is my chakra; demon chakra." **he emphasized. **"As my Jinchuuriki, you are able to acess it and use it at your disposole."**

"There's a "but", isn't there?" Miles asked frowning.

Kyuubi nodded. **"Correct. Your current chakra reserves may be the same as they had been when you were Naruto, but seeing as you have no training what-so-ever about this, it would catatrosphic if you were to use my chakra."**

"So, what do I have to do then?" Miles asked scratching his head.

**"Your spiritual and physical energies which make up your chakra must be in unison, and currently you have quite a lot of spiritual energy." **Kyuubi said. **"So you must build up your physical energy."**

"Um, how do I do that?" Miles asked.

A sadistic grin came over Kyuubi's human face. **"You must train."**

"Train?" Miles asked feeling unnerved by the grin Kyuubi had on his face.

**"Train, Exercise, Work out, there all the same." **Kyuubi shrugged.

"Well, what kind of training?" Miles asked.

**"The basics; running, push-ups, sit ups."** Kyuubi counted off. **"Oh, and you'll need chakra weights."**

"What the heck are those and were am I suppose to find some?" Miles asked.

Kyuubi sighed. **"Simple. You buy four sweat bands for your wrists and ankles and i'll put some of my chakra into them and presto; instant makeshift chakra weights."** Kyuubi then peered closely at the blonde. **"Anything else you want to know before you have to wake up?"**

"Um, yeah. Will I still be able to communicate with you, or will I have to come here?" Miles asked.

**"You will be able to still communicate with me."** Kyuubi assured. **"Now, it's time for you to wake up, kit."**

Miles barely had time to blink before he found himself in back in the real world and in the room he had come to familiarize himself with: The nurse's office. He had always had an intense dislike for hospitals and their staff. With what Kyuubi told him about Jinchuuriki assasination attempts, it only made sense for him to mistrust doctors.

Miles sat up and twisted around so that his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed, the springs creaking in protest. As if summoned by the creaks, the nurse-with her shoulder-length black hair up in a bun, and white uniform-came in and, to Miles surprise, Sam was right behind her.

Sam looked relieved. "Miles, you're alright! Youare alright, right?"

Before Miles could reply the nurse realized what Miles was doing. "Oh no young man, your staying on that bed until I clear you."

Miles obidiently stayed put, but he did protest. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me."

"I there was nothing wrong with you, then you would not have passed out in the student parking lot." The nurse retorted. Miles mentally glared at Kyuubi. The Nurse looked over at Sam. "You!" Sam jumped. "What are you still doing here? I'm with a patient, now get out of my office!"

The Nurse was known for her 'Take-no-crap-from-anyone' attitude, so Sam ran right out of the office. _'I swear that Nurse is as scary as Ratchet!'_

Miles watched Sam run away and groaned internally. 'Great, just when I thought he had some sense of loyalty, he runs away!'

**"Look at it this way kit. You've always got me."** Kyuubi said.

_'Yeah, but you don`t have much of a choice.'_ Miles thought. _'I want a best friend who won't blow me off for a girl-or kick me out of a car and make me walk home!-and maybe someone who will just accept me for me.'_ he thought sadly.

_**'Yup, just like him.'**_ Kyuubi thought recalling Naruto's dream of being Hokage to earn the respect and recognition of his village. _**'Too bad you had to die before you could achieve your dream, kit.'**_

The reason Kyuubi is being so nice-for him anyways- is because he feels guilty about the life that both Naruto and Miles lead, and because he feels resposible for Naruto's subsequent death.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

* * *

Miles waited impatiently for the bell to ring, signalling the end of the day. He glanced up at the clock; 2:50. He resisted the urge to groan._ 'Hurry up you stupid clock!' _he shouted mentally.

Kyuubi shook his head. **'While we're waiting, take out a pencil and paper.'**

_'Why?'_ Miles asked.

**'I'm going to list list the things you are not allowed during your training period. Got it?'** Kyuubi asked.

Miles let out a small sigh as he took out a pen and paper. _'Shoot.'_

**'Number 1: No junk food.'** Kyuubi started.

'When you say 'no junk food-'

**'I mean _none_. No chips, candy or take out.' **Kyuubi clarrified. Miles pouted as he wrote down the list. **'Number 2: No pop, or any sugary drinks. Number 3: You will eat more fruits, veggies, and all other food groups. After school you will go to a sports store and buy the sweat bands and also get yourself a track suit.'** Kyuubi finished.

Miles finished writing down the list and frowned. _'What about Ice Cream?'_

**'Hmm. Frozen dairy products? Eh, alright, but _only_ Vanilla since it's plain and no toppings what-so-ever.' **Kyuubi said.

_'You're tough but fair, Kyuubi.' _Miles thought.

**'You should have seen me _before _I was sealed.' **Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

_'Um, maybe some other time.'_ Miles thought uneasily.

When the bell rang, Miles was the first out the door and ran right out of the building. Miles opened the door to his Cadillac, but before he got in...

"Miles!"

The blonde looked over his shoulder at the approaching Sam, and Mikaela. "Yeah, Sam?" he asked turning around so he was facing them.

"Um, you free later?" Sam asked.

After reapeating the question to Kyuubi, he answered. "Yes. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Miles asked.

"Well, it's important. And since you are my best friend, I decided you deserved to know." Sam said smiling.

Miles felt his anger boil. "Best friends?" he repeated. "You ignored me for two months!"

"But-" Sam tried to protest but Miles continued ranting, unknowingly channeling KI.

"Not one phone call to say, "Hey Miles, I'm not dead", and not even one single e-mail!" he yelled.

"I couldn't though!" Sam protested, feeling an unexplainable amount of pressure coming over him. "You're still my bro."

Miles shook with rage, the KI steadily rising and his blue eyes burning a bright blood red as he glared at them both hatefully. "Yo**u'**r**e** st**il**l m**y** br**o**." he echoed mockingly, his voice growing distorted. "Yo**u** ar**e not** m**y** br**o,** y**ou** kn**ow**_ not_**_hing_ ab**ou**t** m**e**!"

"That's not true!" Sam retorted.

"O**h**? **W**h**a**t's **m**y **fa**vo**ri**te c**o**l**or**?" Miles asked expectantly.

"Um..." Sam's mind came to a blank.

"O**r** my **fa**vo**rite** fo**od**?"

"Uh..."

"My **mi**dd**le** na**m**e?"

"Er..."

"Sam." Miles eyes burned more brightly. "Wh**en** is **m**y _birth**day**_?"

"Oh, I know this one!" Sam said as if he had just caught a life line. "It's uh, already passed?"

Miles lip curled back, showing a pair of elogated canines. "**Wh**en I **s**aid m**y **car** was **a **bir**thda**y **pr**es**ent, I **me**ant it wa**s** an **ea**rly o**ne**." he growled. "Se**e**? **Yo**u do**n'**t ev**e**n kno**w** th**e m**ost **ba**sic t**hin**gs **ab**out **me**!" Sam remained silent. "_**Now**_ y**o**u c**a**n't s**a**y _**anything**_?" Miles scoffed and turned away. "**Fi**nd** yo**urself **a** n**e**w b**e**st fri**e**nd, c**a**use yo**ur** thr**ou**gh b**ei**ng **mine."**

Sam flinched as though he'd just been struck. Miles had cut the ties of their friendship and it hurt more than any injury he'd gotten from Mission City. The almost palpable pressure remained as Miles got into his Cadillac and drove off.

* * *

Kyuubi was feeling mildly impressed with his Jinchuuriki. Miles had the backbone to do what Naruto could not; cut the strings on a friendship going south. Kyuubi felt that it was better this way, during the years he'd looked in on Miles' friendship with Sam he couldn't help but dislike the boy. The brown-haired boy often bossed the blonde around, and since Miles was much less loud than Naruto, he didn't talk back much. The times he did though, Kyuubi gave him points for never hitting Miles (unlike a certain pink-haired banshee that will remain nameless).

If Kyuubi ever figured out a way to by pass the seal, he'd refrain himself from out right killing the boy. _'But,'_ Kyuubi thought, eyes glowing menacingly._ 'if I ever _do_ find a way to by pass the seal, I'm going to have a little chat with him on how to treat _my _Jinchuuriki.'_

But leave that to an uncertain future, right now he needed to calm Miles down, seeing as the blonde's eyes were still red, and the whisker birth marks on his cheeks had shown throught the concealer he put over them because he'd always gotten teased for having them.

'**Miles, if you don't calm down, the store clerks arre going to thinks there's something wrong with you.'** Kyuubi said.

Miles grip on the steering wheel lightened, the lingering KI dissipated, his whisker marks faded, his teeth and nails turned back to normal, and his red eyes faded back to blue. Miles took a deep breath and headed into the sports store. He picked out a gray and blue track suit first and got four sweat bands; all orange.

Kyuubi felt his furry brow tick.**'The orange still lingers huh?'**

After buying the items that Kyuubi had specified, Miles drove home, though he did look longingly at a diner as he passed. to take his mind off his growing hunger, he turned on the radio. He could've sworn it clicked on before he even pressed the button.

_"I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known_  
_Don't know where it goes_  
_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_Today is gonna be the day_  
_That they're gonna throw it back to you"_

"Don't I know it." Miles muttered, recalling all the stuff he'd been though in only one day. Passing out in the scholl parking lot, finding out he has a demon sealed inside of him, finding out that he is the reincarnation of said demon's old host...cutting off his friendship with Sam...

_"(I walk alone, I walk alone)_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now"_

... but it was for the best. Sam had apparently forgotten all about him and moved on to greener pastures. Well he could move on too!_ 'I'll show Sam what Miles Lancaster/Naruto Uzumaki is really capable of, believe it!' _he thought. He blinked and Kyuubi laughed inside of his head. _'Wait, where did that come from?'_

**'Naruto's shining through.' **Kyuubi sang while still laughing.

Miles shook his head.

_"...Because maybe  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
(You're gonna be the one that saves me)  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
(You're gonna be the one that saves me)  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
(You're gonna be the one that saves me)  
'Til then I walk alone..."_


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**"Demon thinking"**_

* * *

Miles hated Kyuubi. He really did. Why did he hate his tenant? Kyuubi was a slave driver, that's why! It had been a week since the drama from Monday and during that week Kyuubi had begun his physical training. Miles now understood why Kyuubi's sadistic grin had unnerved him so much.

The training weights were a torture to wear.

When he'd put them on, Kyuubi had immediately applied 20lbs to each sweat band. Miles couldn't move an inch until Kyuubi told him to stop complaining and toughen up. That first day was spent getting used to the weights unitl he could at least stand and walk, if not a bit awkwardly. Kyuubi had also explained to him that he was not allowed to remove the bands except for when he bathed or slept.

During the second day Kyuubi had him start to do exercises; like doing jumping jacks, push-ups, and sit-ups. Miles kept yelling in his mind how Kyuubi was torturing him. Kyuubi had merely grinned nastily and told him to drop and give him 20.

During the rest of the week Kyuubi had him learn to run again seeing as he could walk fairly normally since his body had finally gotten used to the extra weight and had even out with all the training he'd been doing.

Currently he rubbed the wrist under the orange sweat band. His limbs were sore, but Kyuubi said it would be worth it in the end.

Miles took out a pen and paper since Kyuubi said that he'd be workng on hand signs now.

Kyuubi cleared his throat as he shifted to his human form.** 'Now, I'm going to flash handsigns according to the Zodiac, and you will write them down. Got it?' **he asked.

_'Got it.' _Miles thought and put his pen to the paper.

Kyuubi did the first handsign. **'Rat...Ox...Tiger...Rabbit...Dragon...Snake...Goat...Monkey...Roaster...Dog...and Pig.' **he finished.

Miles also finished writing down the last handsign. _'Okay, now what?'_

**'After school you will practice those handsigns unitl I deem you competent enough to learn chakra control.' **Kyuubi said.

For some reason the thought of being one step closer to being able to use jutsu made him giddy. He chalked it up to the Naruto in him, but there was one thing he didn't understand. _'Are there more than one types of jutsu?'_

**'There are many actually, but we'll be focusing on the the three most common types. Maybe if you show promise for any other I'll show you.' **Kyuubi promised. **'Now, the first is Taijutsu: it is hand-to-hand combat, and weapondry, it will also be the first thing you will learn after chakra control. Genjutsu is the art of illusions and the second you work on for the longest since Naruto's chakra control sucked, though that's because of the Jinchuuriki status: too much chakra.' **Kyuubi expalined.

_'So that's the reason you want me to learn chakra control first?' _Miles thought in realization.

**'Yup.' **Kyuubi sounded almost proud of him. **'The third and final type is Ninjutsu, which can manipulate natural elements. This will be the last thing you learn.'**_'_ Miles thought in disbelief.

* * *

'A team?'

Miles was laying on his bed after taking a shower from the daily tortu-er, exercise Kyuubi put him through. His handsigns and fingers were still sore from making all the handsigns over and over. Kyuubi had wanted him to practice until he could do each of them in a matter of seconds. And after practically 2 hours Kyuubi had relented and : **'It will do for now.'**

And now he just dropped this bombshell on him.

**'Yes, a team.' **Kyuubi repeated unfazed as if he were talking about the weather. **'In the world of ninja, students were put into three man cells with a teacher to guide them. Since I am basically your teacher, I thought you needed a team.'**

_'Where am I going to find two other people to work with? Most kids at school think I'm a weirdo already. Why would I want to confirm it?' _Miles thought bitterly.

Kyuubi remained silent as he briefly looked through Miles memories and grinned.** 'I have found a perfect canidate for our little team.'**

_'Who?'_ Miles thought.

The next two words that came out of Kyuubi's great maw made Miles want to strangle kyuubi when returned to his human form. **'Trent DeMarco.'**

_'WHAT?' _


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

* * *

Miles gulped as he pulled his black and purple Cadillac up next to Trent's blue hummer-like car. He saw the lights flash on the radio for a second, but he shook it off and got out of the car. Miles absently noticed that on the center of the back tire was the same purple decal as the one on the review mirror of his car.

Maybe they were made by the same company or something?

Miles plucked up his courage and greeted the jock. "Hey Trent."

The jock looked at Miles like how one would look at an insect. "What do you want, freak?"

Miles frowned. _'And why would I want this guy on my team again?'_

**'Technically it's my team.' ** Kyuubi said. **'And because I said so.'**

Miles realized Kyuubi wasn't going to change his choice, so he decided to be blunt. "Do you want to hang out after school?"

Trent looked at him in momentary surprise before regaining his composure and sneered. "Why would I want to hang out with _you_? Someone might see me."

Miles frowned. "No one will see us. Bedsides, it was my instructors idea to befriend you; he seems to think you have potential."

**'Not think: know.'** Kyuubi corrected.

"Your instructor should get in line. I have alot of scholarship offers for colleges and universities." Trent said smugly.

"Well, my instructor can make you even better." Miles said.

"Really?" Trent looked interested, but managed to hide it well.

Miles nodded. "He said if could get through one lesson he'd teach you."

Trent smirked cockily. "One lesson? Pfft, easy." he scoffed.

"So you'll do it?" Miles asked.

Trent shrugged. "How hard could it be? You made it didn't you? If it's that easy, then I'll pass with flying colors." his cocky smirk grew.

Miles smiled ruefully. "Great, my training ground is at the Look-out. Meet me their after school." he looked between the his and Trent's cars and gave a smirk of his own. "And for the recond, my car is way cooler than yours."

Trent scoffed as he patted the hood of his hummer. "No way. Your car may be cooler than that nerd Sam's, but TC is a hell of lot better than yours."

"TC? You named your car?" Miles furrowed his brow in confusion.

Trent glared at him. "Got a problem with that, freak?"

Miles shook his head rapidly as he held up his hands in nervous placation. "No, that's a cool name, really."

* * *

"So lets get this over with." Trent said looking disinterested as he crossed his arms.

Miles took four new blue sweat bands out of his car's cabin and held them out to the other blond. "Lesson one."

Trent raised a brow mockingly. "Seriously? What am I suppose to do with those?"

"Put them on." Miles insisted as Kyuubi began to pour chakra into the sweat bands. "There step 1."

Trent rolled his eyes as he put two on his ankles and the other two on his wrists. Once he did though he fell flat onto his stomach because his arms and legs felt as though they weighed a ton. "What the hell did you do to me, freak?"

"It's the sweat bands." Miles answered plainly. "They have 20lbs each." Trent managed to lift his head and glared at Miles incredulously. "I have the same ones to you know." he added.

"Then why aren't you, like, not on the ground?" Trent yelled angrily.

"Because my weight evened out." Miles said patiently. "Look, I may not like you, but even I can't stand seeing someone struggle knowing I can help them." he mutterd. "Trent, try to lift one limb at a time until you can at least stand, it will get easier, eventually." he added and took out a paper with the handsigns on it and sat down crossed legged a few feet away from Trent.

Trent stared at the spot where Miles had stood, surprise and astonishement written across his face. The freak's word's made him angry that he thought he needed his help or his pity. Before he could snap at him, word's TC had spoken to him made him pause.

_"You're too reckless and impulsive. You remind me of Skywarp in that regard, and that impulsive programming-er, nature, got him into trouble- alot. Sometimes it actually helps to think things through. You should really try that sometime."_

That had been one of the rare times TC had actually spoken to him. The first being to tell him his name, and (after throughly freaking out about his car being alive) why he _was_ his car in the first place. Turns out that he and this 'Skywarp' had both crashed on Earth and had to take car alt-modes because they had been damaged in the asteriod field circling the Eath.

And while Trent didn't like the fact his car had insulted him(even if indirectly), he had to admit that he had been right. So taking the freak's advice, he looked to his right hand and tried to lift his hand.

Baby steps, he reminded himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The reason Trent calls Miles 'freak' is because he thinks he's weird, and don't like each other. That will gradually change as they eventually learn to be as least civil to each other, though Miles will still be called 'freak', though it will more like how a person is called an annoying nickname to tease them rather than to make fun of them.

As for the 'TC is now in the story'. You can't have Skywarp in a story without TC also being there to get him out of trouble, am I right?


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

Kyuubi had to admit that he was impressed; and he didn't impress easily. Trent had managed to get through the first lesson and actually wanted to continue. So kyuubi had obliged and told Miles to get him to do lesson 2: Exercise with the weights on. Kyuubi also told Miles to explain to Trent that he couldn't take the weights off unless he was bathing or sleeping; to help his body get used to the weight, Miles had added hastily when it looked like the jock was a about to punch his lights out.

Kyuubi watched through Miles' eyes as both blondes did the handseals and decided that before they continued, he thought Trent deserved to know the truth. **'Tell him.'**

_'Now?'_ Miles thought.

**'Now.'** Kyuubi confirmed.

_'Okay then.'_ Miles thought. "Trent?" The other blonde looked up from the Ram handseal he was making.' "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told nayone else."

"You're gay?" Trent guessed.

Miles blushed. "No, I am not gay!" he yelled. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I'm not." he amended. "Now just shut up and listen please?" When Trent made no scathing remark, he continued. "I have a demon sealed inside me and it was it's idea to train you." he hung his head. "There, now you can call me a freak, or crazy. Just thought you deserved to know the truth."

There was a defening silence before a snort broke it. "That's it?"

Miles head snapped up and stared at Trent in disbelief. "You're not made, or scared?"

"Mad that you didn't get this out sooner? Yes." Trent ssaid and waved his hand dismissively. "Scared? As if, 'cause demon or not, there's no way you're ever gonna beat me."

Miles smiled slightly. "We'll see about that."

Over by the Cadillac, and the Hummer, another conversation was going on. _:I still can't believe you told your human about you.:_ The black and purple Cadillac commed.

_:And I still can't believe you haven't.: _The blue hummer shot back.

_:Huh? What do you mean TC?:_ The Cadillac asked confused.

There was a sigh from the . _:What I mean 'Warp, is that if you're gonna repair yourself faster using the excess energy your own human gives off, you should at least tell him that your doing it.:_ TC explained.

:Aw, I hate it when your right TC.: 'Warp whined.

Thundercracker chuckled over the comm. _:But I'm still right.:_

_:Fine, I'll tell him later.:_ 'Warp replied.

Backover with the teens, Kyuubi had signaled the end of the training session. "Kyuubi-that's my demon's name-said that "Class is dismissed." He also said that tommorow we'd start to work on chakra control." Miles explained.

"What's chakra?" Trent asked.

"Chakra is the esscence used to perform varying techniqes, except Taijutsu really, since that's hand-to-hand combat or weapondry." Miles explained what Kyuubi had said to him.

"You know something freak? You're not such a dork after all." Trent said smirking.

Miles smirked back. "And maybe you are an okay guy after all, for a jock. Now I'm starting to see why Kyuubi chose you in the first place."

Trent's smirk turned smug. "That's right, I'm so so cool even demons think I'm awesome."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Dream on."

* * *

"Hello weirdi!" A voice rang from the speaker cheerfully.

"What the hell?" Miles yelled as he reeled back from the sterring wheel.

"Hmm, you're surprised. Maybe this will clear things up." The voice said and the radio clicked on.

_"Wanna know who you are_  
_Wanna know where to start_  
_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_  
_Wanna know what is real_  
_I wanna know everything, everything..."_

Miles blinked. "You play the radio by yourself?"

"Oi." The voice sighed. "Alright wierdi, listen up. I came from a very far away planet called Cybertron..."

* * *

A/N: The reason Tren was so calmn when Mile told him about Kyuubi was that he would have been hypocritical to say that he was crazy seeing as he had a talking car, and nothing is very surprising other than that.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

"So you're an alien?" Miles asked the steering wheel of his "Car."

"And you have a demon sealed inside your frail organic body, can we get past the obvious?" Skywarp snapped.

"Touchy." Miles muttered. "Wait, how did you find out about Kyuubi?"

"Oh that's easy. TC and I overheard you and his human talking." Skywarp replied.

"You mean Trent's car is an alien too?" Miles asked surprised. He shook his head as he sank in his seat. "This is gonna take some getting used to."

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me; this is our first chakra control exercise? A freaking leaf?" Trent stared at Miles in disbelief as the other blond held up two green leaves.

Miles shrugged. "I was confused at first too, but Kyuubi said that this is too help our metal focus. You have to concentrate on keeping the leaf on your forehead with your chakra." he looke over at the two Decepticons. "Kyuubi also said he wanted to know if you could help us out by making loud honks randomly to help us focus better."

"Someone _wants_ me to be loud?" Skywarp asked."Oh, I'm definetely in."

Cliffhangar! Kyuubi's found a way to by pass the seal, how'd he do it? Read to find out!

"What the Pit, Trent could use some focus." Thundercracker said. "I'm in too."

Trent sent his hummer an annoyed and slightly betrayed look before looking back at Miles. "How do I make it so I can keep this leaf on my forehead with my chakra if I've never used it before?"

"Well, Kyuubi said we had to meditate to get the chakra working seeing as were now moving into the spiritual area of chakra. And he also said it may take a while before we can get the leaves to stay on our heads for more than a few minutes...or seconds." Miles explained.

"Why's that?" Trent asked.

"Because you both have disadvantages that will make it harder to control your chakra."

Both teens whirled around as a 'poof' sound was made and saw smoke clear to reveal a redheaded teenager with red-slitted eyes smirking at them. Miles recognized him right off the bat.

"Kyuubi?"

The teens smirk widened, showing a pair of sharp fangs. "Surprise."


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

9.

"You mean that's Kyuubi?" Trent asked pointing at the teen that had just appeared. Miles nodded dumbly. "I thought you said he was sealed inside of you?"

"I was." Kyuubi answered nonchalantly. "But once Miles' chakra started to mingle more properly and stopped being so erratic, I was able to create this fake body for myself to interact with the real world. I only need to go back into the seal when I get tired." he explained shrugging.

His expression then sharpened as his red gaze landed on the two blonds sternly. "Sit!"

Both teens dropped to the ground and landed on their bottoms immediately while the two Decepticons were mildly impressed with Kyuubi's demeanour. The humanized demon had gone from laid back to imposing at the drop of a dime. Yes, they were impressed.

"Now," Kyuubi began, "You two will concentrate and I will place the leaves on your forehead when you muster up at least some chakra."

"Wait, you still haven't told us the drawbacks." Trent said.

Kyuubi raised a brow. "You are correct Trent, while your physical energy is high, you're spiritual energy is not. So mediatating while channeling your chakra will actually help your control." he looked over at Miles. "Since you are a demon host, your chakra control will be much more difficult seeing as you have too much chakra, but the with the physical training you've been doing, it should help."

"While we're telling stuff." Skywarp began. "I should also tell you that I've been using the extra amount of energy you've been giving off to heal myself quicker." he explained.

Miles let out a long-suffering sigh. "First my ex-best friend keeps secrets from me, and now my not-car."

"Least I'm telling you." Skywarp countered.

"Anyway." Kyuubi said gaining their attention. "Cross your legs, close your eyes and concentrate."

Both blonds did as instructed and Kyuubi placed the leaves on their foreheads, the leaves actually staying there. He nodded over at TC and 'Warp, who honked their horns loudly. The sudden noise caused both teens to almost jump a foot into the air and the leaves fell from their foreheads.

"Hmmm." Kyuubi hummed. "Again."

This continued on for a while before Kyuubi told them their lesson was over.

"When will we be learning jutsu?" Miles asked curiously.

"As soon as I find a suitable third teammate." Kyuubi replied. "Though everytime I look through Miles' memories I can't find anyone who's decent enough to work with either of you."

Miles shrugged. "Maybe we could just work with two?"

Kyuubi glared at him. "No! I will not let my team be one short! You two are getting a third and that's final!" his eyes softened a fraction. "Now lets go home. You head home to Trent, there will be no lesson tommorow seeing as I want to continue my search for a third. Got it?"

"Got it." Both teens chorused.

* * *

A/N: Sasori will be officially making his appearance in the next chapter, though it won't be in a way anyone expects.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

10.

Murky brown eyes looked around in apathetic confusion. The last thing he remembered was giving the name of his sleeper agent to that pink-haired girl before dying, and now he was in a damp room and saw a row of bars on one end. He heard a growl from behind him and looked to see another redhead teenager with slitted red eyes sneering at him.

More specifically at his black cloak with red clouds on it.

"What are you doing in my host's mind, Akatsuki?" he sneer turned down right evil.

_'Host?'_ The browned-eyed redhead thought. _'Then that means I'm in a-'_

"You know what? I don't really care either way." The demon shrugged. "You can be the first Akatsuki I take my vengance out on." he snarled and extended his sharp-looking claws.

Before the demon could attack, a dark, chilling voice stopped the demon cold. "Now Kyuubi, there's no reason to attack your new roommate."

"Kyuubi?/Roommate?" Both redheads repeated and looked at each other with some increduluty.

"I was under the impression that the Kyuubi, along with his host Uzumaki Naruto had died." The brown-eyed teen said.

"He did." The demon identified as Kyuubi confirmed glaring daggers at him. "But I struck a deal with Shinigami-sama. Naruto could have a second life, but I wasn't allowed to interfere until he turned to the rightful age he should've still aged to; 16." he explained.

"And now it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal, Kyuubi." Shinigami said.

Kyuubi nodded. "'Kay, what is it?"

"This is Sasori, he's going to be your new roommate." Shinigami gestured to the other redhead. "Originally I was going to send him to hell, but his very last act on the ninja plane showed he at least deserved a chance at redemption. And this is it." he looked at Sasori. "You are going to be Naruto's fianal teammate, and you are not allowed to kill unless it's in defence. Do you understand what is that I'm saying?"

Between hell and redemption, he'd pick redemption. "Yes, I do." Sasori answered.

"Then I will leave you to get aquainted with your new _teammate."_ Shinigami disappeared only for another figure to appear just out side the bars.

The figure looked like an older version of Naruto. Same spiky blond hair, true blue eyes, tanned skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The older Naruto looked between them in confusion before settling on Kyuubi, who was easily identified by his red eyes. "Who's he?"

Kyuubi frowned. "This is Sasori, the Shinigami dropped him off."

"Shinigami?" The Naruto look-alike questioned.

"The Death God, Miles." Kyuubi clarified.

"Oh." Miles looked over at Sasori. "So why are you here?"

"I died and my _penance_ you could say is to be your third teammate." Sasori explained vaguely.

Miles expression brightened. "Then this means we can start learning jutsus soon!"

Sasori snorted. "You mean you haven't taught them anything yet?"

Miles saw the evil glare Kyuubi was giving Sasori and figured he didn't want to be caught in the middle of what-ever might happen. "I'm gonna go." he said before fading away.

"You're gonna resume trying to kill me now, aren't you?" Sasori asked dully.

Kyuubi grinned sadistically. "I was, but now I've got a much _better_ idea." he chuckled darkly.

For the first time in a long time, Sasori felt a sliver of fear go through him. Maybe insulting Kyuubi's training methods wasn't such a good idea after all.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

11.

"Hello weirdi."

Miles glared at the steering wheel. Skywarp had started to call him that every chance he got. "Don't call me that. Now, how are your repairs going?"

"Didn't know you cared."

Miles shrugged. "I'm a very caring person. No doubt you've noticed."

Skywarp had to admit that he _had _noticed. "Very well actually. Lucky for me you give off _alot_ of energy." he grew incensed when he saw two teenagers and a yellow Camaro in the school parking lot. "Don't put me anywhere near the bug again."

"Bug?" Miles repeated in surprise. "Who are you talking about?"

"The yellow vehicle with those two fleshies." Skywarp replied.

"You do realized that I'm one of those 'fleshies' right?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, but you're _my_ fleshy." Skywarp retorted. "Besides, the bug's an Autoscrap."

"You mean Sam's car is an alien too?" Miles looked scandalized as he parked back into a spot far away from the Camaro. "That must have been what Sam wanted to tell me." he suddenly sneered. "Well it's too late for that."

**'Be sure to tell Trent that training is back on.'** Kyuubi said.

_'Sure. Hey, can't Sasori talk too?'_ Miles thought.

He could almost _feel_ Kyuubi's grin.** 'He's to busy thinkingof whatever horrible thing I'm gonna do to him in retribution.'**

Miles mentally rolled his eyes._ 'You are are sadistic bastard.'_

He could feel Kyuubi preening. **'Thank you kit.'**

_'Your welcome.'_

* * *

Training is back on. Kyuubi found us a third teammate.

Miles crumpled the paper into a ball and pretended to whip it at Trent's head. It bounced off and Miles mouthed, 'Read it.'

Trent unfolded the paper ball before writing something on a new paper and taking a quick glace at the teacher, who was obliviously writing on the chalk board, threw it at Miles.

Miles unfolded it and it read: Who?

He got out anew paper and wrote,

It's my newest tenant. His name is Sasori.

He tossed the ball back at Trent and saw him discreetly nod.

The rest of the class went undisturbed, but Miles, who was feeling _very_ bored, let his mind wander.

* * *

Inside his mind, Kyuubi, in demon form, perked his ears up in surprise when he heard a creak and looked out of the cage to see the decaying door become ajar. **"No!"**

Sasori wandered over to the front of the cage. "What's going on?" he asked also seeing the open door.

**"That door is Miles old life as Naruto. He must be so extremely bored that he's subconciously trying to see what his old life was like." **Kyuubi explained. **"He had been bugging me about it lately."**

"And yet he can't change the decor of his mind." Sasori said dryly.

Kyuubi glared at him. **"This is no time for jokes! He can't-" **his sentence got cut off as a bright flash came from the door and all of the sewer, minus the cage, became a valley that was all too familiar to Kyuubi. **"Oh no."**

"What is this palce?" Sasori asked. "It looks familiar."

**"It should."** Kyuubi retorted. **"This is the Valley of the End. It is also where Naruto died." **his tone became grave. **"You're about to see _how_ Naruto died...and so is Miles."**

Sasori turned his attention to the battle, everything playing out in silence. "Why is it so quiet?"

_"Ahhh!" _The moment when Sasuke shoved a Chidori through Naruto's chest came, but the scream ehoed all around the two tenants.

**"That was Miles." **Kyuubi said. **"He's reacting to the memory as if it were happening to him. Damn it! This is eactly why I didn't want him to see these!"**

"What will happen if he sees himself die?" Sasori questioned.

**"Don't worry, he won't die. This is just being shown as it was the last memory he had on that plane."** Kyuubi said.

"And then?"

**"He'll see the rest of Naruto's life."** Kyuubi said grimly.

"I know for a fact that Jinchuuriki's react to their demon's chakra more effectively if they are feeling extreme emotions." Sasori commented.

Kyuubi frowned. **"You point?"**

"Ho do you think _Miles_ will react to everything Konoha put his previous self through?" Sasori asked rhetorically.

They _both_ knew the answer to that. He'd react badly.

The Valley of the End scene ended and the memories of Naruto's life began.

* * *

_"Ahhhh!" _Miles screamed as though the blow were actually real.

The teacher looked at him alarmed. "Mr. Lancaster, are you alright?"

Miles managed to make his expression one of embarrassement. "No. I need to go to the nurse's ofice. It's my chest." he said glibly.

"Can someone escort Mr. Lancaster to the nurse's office?" The teacher asked.

"I'll do it." Trent voluntered. Everyone looked at him strangely, but he ignored them as he helped Miles out of the class room and down the hall. "You sure you're gonna be oaky, freak?" Though Trent still called him that, it was more like an annoying nickname than said with any real malice to it.

Miles smiled weakly. "It's just-" his eyes widened and his smile froze.

Then the scariest expression Trent had ever seen on Miles face appeared. It was one of pure, unadulterated hate, and anger. The whisker marks Miles kept hidden appeared and his eyes turned a blood red and beame slitted.

Trent suddenly felt himself being pulled away and spun around to face Kyuubi in his human form. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Miles is seeing his past life's memories." Kyuubi said in a panicky voice.

It isn't a good thing if Kyuubi is panicking, Trent realized. "Past life?" Kyuubi nodded.

"I'll explain later, right now I've got to get him out of here." Kyuubi said and grabbed a hold a Miles, was now wordlessly snarling and occasionally shouting, "Those bastards!"

"Be at the lookout later and I'll tell you!" Kyuubi said as he struggled to pull Miles out of one of the school's exits.

Trent stood stock stillin the hall, staring at where Kyuubi and Miles had previously been. He saw the face Miles had made flashing in his mind and couldn't help but shudder.

After seeing that expression on someone like Miles, Trent actually _dreaded_ the explaination Kyuubi was gonna give him.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

12.

Skywarp was bored. So very bored. He was always like this whenever Miles and TC weren't around, and TC wouldn't talk to him with that bug there. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself that he was actually starting to get attached to Miles. He tried not to think about what to do when he was actually repaired.

At first he was fragged off because he had to resort to using a ground pounder alt-mode while he tried to repair himself. His ego took another blow when he became Miles' transportation. He could honestly say he had hated Miles in those few minutes when he bought him just _for_ buying him.

His opinion changed after about a day of being with the blond.

Miles took meticulously good care of him. He used a seat cover so they weren't actually touching adside from his feet and hands and took it with him afterwards. He also made sure he was _clean_ after any drive. Miles also kept that pet dog of his away from him. The last thing he wanted was to get contaminated with dog hair.

Things then started to get strange and interesting from then on. In the following morning of the next day, Miles haad started _leaking_ energy. It was astounding and more so when Miles had touched the steering wheel and he _felt_ the energy leaking into him. Albeit lot more slowly. Even more intriguing was when he found he could use this excess energy to repair himself. So he began to work on trying to repair his so he could get in contact with TC.

When they arrived at the human youngling learning center called a High School things got disturbing. He couldn't help that his ego grew when Miles said he was better than the Autoscrap beside him, but felt a twinge of anger that the bug had used his door to _hit_ him. What had caught his attention was when Miles whirled around, his eyes flashed _red._

His scanners then detected a poweful flare of energy and Miles went down onto the pavement, his fleshy best friend and his female companion going to assist him and taking him inside the building. And that was the last he saw of Miles.

At least for the rest of the day.

When his human was exiting the building, he and his fleshy friend got into an arguement, though it was more like Miles chewing out his ex-best friend. During that time frame, Skywarp's scanner went crazy as a feeling of pressure and 'fear came over him. He didn't know what freaked him out more; Miles distorted voice and heated temper, or the fact he _liked_ it.

Miles appearance changed, as he saw it when the blond had gotten into his cabin. His blue eyes had turned blood red and had a vertical slit in them, three deep marks were on each cheek and his lips seemed to be in a permanent sneer that looked more like a snarl and it showed off a pair of sharp canines.

It looked as if he had spaced out for a moment before his expression changed into a calm countance, the grip he had on the steering wheel lightened and his features turned back to being acceptable human. Though Skywarp had begun to question if Miles was as human as he looked.

Skywarp was broken out of his reverie of recent events by a vicious snarl and saw 'Kyuubi half-dragging Miles out of the building and the blond looked more demonic than he remembered from when he looked like that. Though it was most likely because of the red misty energy he had begun to emit. He wanted to ask what was wrong wit him, but the warning glare Kyuubi gave made him silent and he tossed Miles into the back seat and strapped him in, making sure that his ams were pinned to his sides.

"Make sure he doesn't get out until we reach the lookout." Kyuubi hissed and Skywarp silently complied.

Kyuubi raced into the driver seat and drove like Unicron was after them. Kyuubi's eyes held concern as he looked back at Miles through the review mirror, "I'm going to tell you when I tell Trent-and TC by extentension-why Miles is like this." he said answering the unvoiced question.

"You better." Skywarp retorted, his voice strainng slightly as he tried not to crush the blond in his hold. He could only gues why he was like this, when previously he had only been slightly angered. This time though he was pissed and occaioanlly cursing someone.

Skywarp rarely felt concern for anyone outside of his Trine, but right now he couldn't help but feel concerned for Miles. What had happened to make him so angry?


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

13.

Inside the mindscape, Miles was going ballistic. Red chakra had enveloped him as he began to mindlessly try to bash in the decaying door, an expression of hatred and fury on his face.

Sasori never thought he'd be so glad to have a set of bars seperating them. _'He better not figure out that he can come _in_ here.'_ He too had been forced to watch the blond's past life and couldn't help but feel disgusted by Konoha, no matter how hypocritical it was. _'I suppose the jailer of the worst demon _would_ get treated the worst.'_ he thought cynically.

Miles suddenly stopped and disappeared. **"**Rrr**aaa**h**hh!"** An echoing demonic roar yelled in Miles distorted tones rang through the mindscape.

"Hmm, guess he found something to take his anger out on." Sasori mused idly looking at the spot the blonde had previously been in.

* * *

Hate. Anger. Fury. Rage. They all meant the same thing and yet they all descibed what he was feeling to a "T." He should have listened to Kyuubi, but that would have prolonged this. He would have flipped out if he had seen his memories at anytime.

Miles just wanted to get rid of all this malice, and since he couldn't take it out on the villagers and ninjas, the landscape would have to do. Though his more malicious thoughts made it seem like it was them he was attacking.

On the sidelines, Skywarp and Kyuubi were watching Miles pratically destroy the ground. "...So you're basically letting him tire himself out by using up all his anger?" Skywarp questioned.

Kyuubi nodded. "Basically. Though I would have thought you'd be more than willing to use this energy he's been letting out. You'd be repaired at this rate." he said in a mildly surprised tone.

"Not like this." Skywarp muttered.

"Careful, otherwise I might be inclined to actually think you _care_ about my host." Kyuubi said in amusement.

"Ha! Don't bet on it." Skywarp laughed. "I'm never gonna admit to that."

"Outloud at least?" Kyuubi asked in an annoyingly knowing tone. Skywarp didn't deign to answer.

The red chakra surrounding Miles began to die down and the blonde fell to his knees as he made a sound that was crossed between a choking gasp and a sob. Something that looked suspiciously like tears formed in his eyes, but he wiped them away before either demon or alien could notice.

Kyuubi walked over to him, a look of condescending pity on his face. "Feel better?" he asked patronizingly.

Miles cringed at the look. He would have preferred it if Kyuubi didn't have to see him so pathetic looking. And for the demon to _not_ comfort him because he felt he _had_ to. And very poorly at that. "I don't need your pity." he muttered, eyes still red and slitted.

Kyuubi took notice of this and smirked. "So it seems you've still got some fight left in you."

"Stop sounding so _glad."_ Miles growled.

"This shows that you're not completely a wimp and you're actually _worth_ my time at least." Kyuubi answered, his smirk widening.

Miles shoulders stiffened and again red chakra began to appear around him. "You..." he hissed and his position changed to a crouch and glared at Kyuubi with hate-filled eyes. "You are the cause of all of this pain!" he snarled and lunged at the demon.

Kyuubi merely shot his hand out and wrapped it around Miles' throat. "You really thought you could attack _me?"_ he asked, laughing incredulously. His laughter broke off as his face twisted into a dark snarl, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Fool!" he shouted and reeled back his fist and puched Miles in the gut, which sent him flying into the oak tree by the lake, the blonde's head lowering against his chest.

Skywarp started to get a cold feeling in his spark as he looked at Miles currently motionless form. "Aren't you taking that insult a little too personally?" he questioned warily.

Kyuubi glared at him, that dark expression still on his pale face. "Stay out of this." he hissed coldly.

Despite the startling comparison he was beginning to make between Kyuubi and someone else, Skywarp pressed on. "You're gonna _kill_ him at this rate!"

To his surprise, the demon snorted. _"Please."_ he snapped corrosively. "I'm not stupid enough to kill my host. If he dies, then _I'll_ die." he sneered the next moment. "Besides, you've already said you don't care, so stop acting so concerned!"

Skywarp's retort was halted by Miles as he shakily got to his feet. "Yo don't have to say anything 'Warp, Kyuubi's just baiting you." he said using the tree trunk fot support. "This is between me and you, Kyuubi!" he said glaring at the red head.

"Tch! You're just as stubborn as Kushina." Kyuubi said.

Miles looked at him in confusion. "Who's 'Kushina'?"

Kyuubi frowned in distain. "No one important." The loathing in his tone spoke volumes in the fact that he obviously didn't like this person.

Miles smirked slightly. "What's the matter Kyuubi-_chan,_ did someone hurt your huge ass pride?"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "You could say that, _chibi."_ he sneered.

Miles saw red as all the teasing he had endured as Naruto about his height came back full force and a snarl crossed his face while unknowingly sending chakra to his legs. "D**on'**t **ca**ll** me** t**h**a**t**!" he yelled in a distorted voice and disppeared in a yellow flash.

Kyuubi though, having much more experience and a clearer head, turned right and kneeded Miles in the gut before backhanding him with enough force that it sent him flying back 5 feet. "If you know what's good for you Miles-kun, you won't get back up." he said in a dull voice.

A part of Miles brain was wondering how he knew Japanese and why Kyuubi was suddenly calling him 'kun', but the rage for the being in front of him won out. He growled as he once again shakily rose to his feet, the slash marks Kyuubi gave his cheek already slowly healing up. "Don't bet on it you bastard. You're gonna pay for ruining my old life!"

Kyuubi let out a frustrated growl. "Then bring it on Kit!"

Without further warning, Miles once again disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Mile VS Kyuubi!

Also, the reason Kyuubi's personality went from "Somewhat" liking Miles to being a complete ass is because he's trying to get rid of all of Miles' remaining anger and to do that he has to get the blond angry. Needless to say that now he just wants to beat him into the ground because of the pride commment.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

14.

Kyuubi dodged another strike and bared his teeth in a frustrated snarl. _'I didn't want to resort to this, but it seems I pushed him too far to talk him out of it...I really do suck at the whole comforting thing.'_ he thought, his hands flashing a handsign.

"Bringer-of-Darkness Technique!" he yelled and Miles froze as the blond slowly looked around in confusion.

"What did you do to him?" Skywarp asked, his voice kept carefully neutral.

Kyuubi deigned to actually look at him as he spoke, a looked of superiority on his face that was eerily familiar to someone else. "I used an illusionary technique on him, it makes it so it seems as thought he's blind and-"

"Demonic Rush!"

Kyuubi barely dodged the slashes as the red-cloaked Miles came at him._ 'Damn, forgot he could still track my voice. That's why he was looking around so slowly!'_ he thought. _'I should either be worried or proud that he can use chakra so effectively when he's angry, but this also means there's more of a chance that _he'll_ wake up-shit!'_ he thought with a start as Miles punched him square in the face and his expression broke into a wide manicial grin as a voice he thought he would never hear again came out of Miles' mouth.

"Konnichiwa Kyuubi-kun." he said in a slightly higher voice, though it was scratchy with a prepubescent edge. "Did you miss me?"

Kyuubi was pale and couldn't stop the shock that seeped into his voice. "Yami, but how? You shouldn't be awake!"

'Yami' smirked. "You didn't really think I would stay alseep forever did you? You are the reason I exist after all." he gestured to 'his' body. "I'm made of Naruto's darkness and hate remember? So it's only natural that I'd wake up when he was at his angriest, and I find that my dear other half has a brand _new'_ body, it's even older than the one we all died in too!"

"Who or _what_ is Yami, Kyuubi?" Skywarp questioned and 'Yami' looked at him in surprise.

"A mecha?" he muttered.

"Yami is in a word: Evil. He's all the negative emotions that gathered in Miles' past life and I'm sure this life as well." Kyuubi explained. "Sasori! I know you can hear me! Get Miles back while I hold Yami off!"

Yami cackled. "Miles-kun has left the building." he grinned. "Now lets see how _much_ control over chakra this new body has."

* * *

Deep inside Miles' mind, Sasori had heard Kyuubi's shout, though it was faint. "That may be a bit of a problem." he muttered as he looked at the blond's motionless form laying on the wet sewer floor.

Yami had snuck up on Miles and knocked him out to gain control of his body and he couldn't really exactly leave the cage to wake him up. So he'd settle for yelling at him. "Wake up!" he shouted. "Come on, while you're taking a nap, Yami is probably destroying everything he sees! So wake up lazy-bones!"

There was a beat of silence before Miles let out a groan. "Sasori? Who's Yami?"

"The darkness in you I think." Sasori replied. "And now he's got control of your body."

Miles eyes snapped open. "Oh no he's not!" he said as he focused on trying to regain control of his body.

On the outside, 'Yami' had frozen mid attack and clutched 'his' head. "Damn it! He woke up!" he yelled angrily.

"What's wrong with him now?" Skywarp asked.

"I think Miles is trying to get his body back." Kyuubi answered.

'Yami' staggered back. "No! I will not go ba..." his voice trailed off as 'his' arms fell listlessly to 'his' sides and 'his' shoulders slumped.

Kyuubi approached cautiously. "Miles-kun?"

Miles lifted his head, his eyes were still red, but he looked more tired than anything else now. "Yeah, it's me." he said hoarsely. His chakra flared red once more and he puched Kyuubi in the gut with such force that the redhead was forced to dispell his fake body. "Now we're even you bastard." he growled, features turning back to normal and his eyes fading back to blue.

Miles staggered over to Skywarp, and got into the passenger seat that was offered to him. He leaned into the seat and felt his eyes droop close. "Sorry... you had to...see all that." he said tiredly. "And...what happened...earlier."

"Hey, least you keep thing interestin,' Miles." Skywarp said.

Miles smiled as he closed the door. "You..called me...by my name." he whispered as his eyes closed sleepily.

An hour later, a blue humer drove into the clearing and Trent looked at all the damage in shock and fearful awe. "What the hell happened here? It looks like a battlezone!"

"Close, very close." Skywarp replied.

"Did you have anything to do with this 'Warp?" Thundercracker asked suspiciously.

Skywarp snickered. "Surprisingly, no." he stated. "But you wouldn't believe me if I told you what just what _did _happen here."


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

15.

"So basically what you're saying is that after Kyuubi took Miles away and brought him here, he went crazy and a dark version of him woke up?" Trent questioned.

Skywarp told them what had happened after he and TC managed to convince the "Cadillac" to tell them. "Yup, it was cool, yet very disturbing." he replied thinking back to the crazed grin that had appeared on Miles face when 'Yami' woke up.

"And Kyuubi's not here because Miles punched him in the gut before falling asleep in your cabin?" Trent asked.

"Pretty much." 'Warp replied.

"You always get into the strangest situations 'Warp." Thundercracker remarked.

"Meh."

Miles suddenly shifted as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up right. "Huh? Wha?" his eyes came into focus as he looked at Trent. "Oh, hey Trent, TC."

"So." Trent began somewhat awkwardly now knowing that the other blond apparently had a psychotic darkside made out of Miles' hatred and vegence. _'Who knows how much of that hate is directed at me after all.'_ he thought thinking back to the times he had bullied him. _'Though he _has_ become sort of a friend...I guess.'_

Miles held up a hand. "Hang on, Kyuubi-chan's cussing me out for puching him in the gut." he winced slightly.

Trent raised a brow. "Kyuubi-chan?"

Miles shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, picked that up from my old self." he paused again and nodded. "Kyuubi-chan said that since my little stunt nearly exhausted all of the chakra he's allowed to have, he can't form a fake body. So I have to be his proxy; ask away."

"So who's your old half?" Thundercracker asked.

"My old self was Uzumaki Naruto-in Japan the last name is said first-and I had been-and still am-Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

"Okay, what's a 'Jinchuuriki'?" Trent asked.

"It means 'Power of the Human Sacrifice'." Miles receited.

"That sounds painful." Skywarp commented.

"It is, since the capilility to seal a demon in a human newborn requires a sacrifice of the sealer, though Kyuubi-chan told me the joke is that the real sacrifice is the one who has to live with the demon in them." Miles relayed somberly. "Needless to say it's not a very funny joke."

"Who sealed Kyuubi in you?" Trent asked sounding almost nervous about the answer.

"My farther." Miles replied. There was a stunned silence before Miles continued. "Kyuubi-chan was forcibly extracted from his previous host who was named Kushina and to stop him from, My father Minato, who was also the leader of the place I had come from, sealed Kyuubi-chan into me. And with his dying breath he said I should be regarded as a hero for keeping Kyuubi-chan at bay."

"But from the way you flipped out earlier I take it that's _not_ what happened?" Trent questioned.

Miles snorted. "That's putting it lightly. I was the outcast, the 'demon spawn' or 'Kyuubi incarnated', not 'Naruto, an innocent kid.' I was the scapegoat they all toke their hatred out on." he spat, his eyes flaring red, though a slit had yet to appear in them and they all felt an unconciously channeled KI wash over them.

"Your eyes." Trent pointed out and the KI was immediately reigned in.

Miles smiled lightly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"What _was_ that anyway?" Skywarp asked.

"That was killing intent, Kyuubi-chan said it could bring people to their knees and even make weaker willed people pass out or shit themselves." Miles explained.

"Sounds scary yet cool." Trent replied. "Though not if your on the receiving end obviously."

Miles looked all them all, pushing past the depressing air. "Would I be pushing it if I could call you guys my tomodachi's? My friends?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Cool."

* * *

In the mindscape, Kyuubi was surrounding Sasori in his red chakra. Hey, just because _he_ couldn't give _himself_ a fake body didn't mean he couldn't the other redhead one, esspecially since he was also concentrating most of his own chakra.

"Now, this may hurt a bit." he paused and grinned sadistically. "Who am kidding? This is gonna hurt like hell because I just want it too."

Sasori_nearly_ balked as he realized that this was Kyuubi's payback. "You son of a-" he bit down on his lip to keep from yelling out in pain before disappearing from the cage.

Sasori blinked suddenly as the pain just stopped and he appeared before the two "cars" and the two blonds. "Hello, I'm Sasori, your third teammate."

The remarkably more chipper blond smiled a him. "Seems Kyuubi-chan let you out, huh?"

"You can disrespect the most powerful demon to exist and yet you can't change the decor of your mindscape." Sasori remarked dryly.

"Wait, I can stop mking my mind look like a sewer?" Miles asked blankly. "I didn't know that!"

"Your mind is a sewer?" The other and more muscular blond questioned sardonically.

Miles shrugged as he gestured to the other blond. "Sasori, this is Trent," he pointed at the blue hummer, "TC," and he then pointed at the last car, "and 'Warp."

"So they're the mechas." Sasori said.

"Why did Kyuubi-chan send you out here anyway?" Miles asked curiously.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "He's sadistic and wanted me to ge to know my teammates. Though I'm sure his ire is no longer directed at _me."_ he gave Miles a pointed stare.

Miles stared stonily back. "I don't regret punching him in the gut, bastard deserved it for riling me up." he muttered. He then regained his smile. "Since Kyuubi-chan wants us to knwo eaach other, wanna hang out at the arcade in town?"

Sasori stared at him almost oddly. "What's an arcade?"

Miles blanched as Trent spoke up, "Have we got a lot to show you man."

* * *

A/N: Miles will continue to call Kyuubi 'chan' because he's still mad at him and Kyuubi got even by _not _telling him that the Kushina he was talking about was also Naruto's mother. So what Kyuubi said about Mile being just like her, he was referring to a 'Like mother, like son' deal.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

16.

Sasori couldn't help but be in awe. "I'd never thought Kyuubi would let me out, and everything here is so different." he said staring at the passing buildings and other cars from the passenger seat in Skywarp's alt-mode.

"Welcome to Traquility, California." Miles said somewhat wryly. "You do know how to disperse your body, right?"

"Of course I do; Kyuubi told me before I came out." Sasori replied. "You still never told me what an arcade is."

"And like I said before we left the Lookout; yu'll just have to wait and see." Miles replied patiently.

* * *

"So basically an arcade is a crowded place, with lots of yelling from kids when they win games." Sasori muttered as he made his assesment of what he thought of the noisy place he'd been in for about 5 minutes.

Miles flinched. "Well, it doesn't sound so good when you put it like that."

"Ah, come on, lighten will ya? You're what, 15 aren't you?" Trent asked.

Sasori decided not to tell them his actual age just yet. "Yes, I am-"_'Physically at least.'_-"but I have always been more interested in my puppet than this nonsense."

"You mean being a teenager?" Miles asked.

Sasori looked at him almost coldly. "Tell me Miles-kun, when was the last time you can remember have ever truly enjoyed being a teenager?"

Miles tried to think of any times but came up with nothin and the time he had always spent with Sam had been strained. "Um, I can't remember."

"Of course you." Sasori remarked idly. "You are more Naruto than you realize, and being an out cast is one of the things that seem to have followed you in early life."

"That's not true." Miles protested weakly.

"Then how many _real_ friends did you have before?" Sasori asked. Miles didn't answer. "You had one friend who abandoned you. Not very promising."

"Hey, stop ripping on the guy." Trent said.

Sasori turned his gaze to the other blond. "Don't even get me started on _you."_

"Miles? That you?"

Miles froze momentarily and heard Kyuubi growling inhis head as he turned to face his ex-best friend and his girlfriend. _'Why _here_ of all places.'_

**'We have to get out, 'Warp and TC are outside remember?'** Kyuubi asked.

_'Yeah, but we can't just just be rude. I mean, I am better than that.'_ Miles thought.

Kyuubi nodded.** 'Yes. Yes you are.'**

"Um, hi Sam, Mikeala." Miles greeted politely, if not a little stiffly. Sasori's face was merely an apathetic mask as he stared emotionlessly a the two newcomers.

"Um, who's your friend?" Sam asked nervously looking over at Trent, who had taken Sasori's example and was staring stonily at them.

"This is Sasori." Miles answered neutrally.

"And he doesn't speak English." Trent said and Miles shot him a sharp look, but Sasori looked like he really didn't care.

**'It really is better if they don't know Sasori can spaek English so if they try and talk to him they won't get any answers.' **Kyuubi explained in approval of Trent's quick thinking.

"So, how are you Trent?" Mikeala asked looking at her ex.

"Fine." Trent said coolly. "I've just been hanging with my new bud seeing as we have _so much in common." _he hissed.

"Like being ditched." Miles said stiffly.

Sam fidgeted nervously. "Um, I _really _need to talk with you Miles, it's important."

"What ever you ahve to say can be said in front of my friends." Miles said.

"No, it's _really _important." Sam said anxiously.

Miles rolled his eyes and tossed his keys at Trent. "Can you amke sure no one tries to steal my car?"

Trent smirked. "Sure thing, Freak." he said, a name said with mnalice once now souning like an annoying nickname. He gestured for Sasori to follow him.

Miles then looked at Sam expectantly. "Now what is it?" he snapped.

Sam and Mikeala looked at each other before pulling Miles over to one of the empty tables in the snack area.

"Miles, have you been feeling okay lately?" Sam asked.

Miles stared at him blankly. "Why the _hell _would you care _now?" _

Sam flinched ans Mikeala looked annoyed. "Look, you didn't exactly look okay when you passed out before and spazzed out in class."

"Wait, you were in there?" Miles asked looking actually surprised.

"News travelled fast about Trent helping you." Mikeala replied. "And then there was talk of a redhead dragging you out of the building looking all wild-like and your eyes being _red."_

Miles tried not to pale. _'That Camaro must've seen Kyuubi-chan. Quick, what do I do?"_

**'Play dumb.'**

"I don't know what you mean. I mean, no one saw us outside, so how could _either of you _know this?" Miels questioned.

"Well, that's what I was going to tell you about earlier." Sam replied. "I could still tell you, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone else."

Miles smiled pleasantly, but it looked rather off on his face now, esspecially with the way his eyes had gained a red glimmer in them. "I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

17.

"Well, I'm sure you've been wondering about why I didn't contact you for 2 months." Sam began.

Miles snorted. "You're gonna tell me_now?"_ The red glimmer in his eyes grew a bit. "But I suppose you still can't tell me anything about me."

"That's not true!" Sam retorted. "You're birthday is October 10, your middle name is Adam, your favorite color is purple, your blood type is B _and_ you have whisker birthmarks on your face!"

Miles froze as Mikaela stared at Sam oddly. _'No one should know what these marks are unless they read my medical files, and that would mean...'_

**'Nor would he know what your blood type is.**_'_ Kyuubi added.

_'You're right, something funnys going on. Now how could he know that?'_ Miles thought. "But I _don't_ have whisker marks on my face."

Sam rolled his eyes before taking a napkin from the holster on the table and boldly wiped off the cover-up on Miles' left cheek to reveal three neat lines. "Yes you do."

Miles was still frozen stock still. "'How did you find out about my birthmarks and _how_ did you know my bloodtype if you don't have access to my medical records?"

Sam fidgeted. "Um, I do have access."

The red glimmer grew even more._"What?"_

"Look Miles, I know because I had a medic bring up the files." Sam said.

"No way my doctor would let any other doctor see those files!" Miles hissed.

"Um, I never said _human_ medic." Sam muttered.

Miles again went still as his face blanked. "Oh, and what do you mean by that?" he asked calmly.

"Um, how would you react if I told you there were real aliens living here?" Sam asked nervously.

Miles shrugged. "Meh, that's old news."

"Old news?" Mikeala and Sam balked incredulously.

"Well I already knew about your Camaro because it _hit_ me." Miles said acidly. "So why should learning about _more_ surprise me?"

"You already knew?" Mikaela repeated in disbelief. "How?"

"Like I _already said_; that Camaro _bug_ hit me." Miles hissed.

"Bug?" Sam repeated.

Miles shrugged. "That's what it is, isn't it? An Autoscrap I mean?"

Both Mikeala and Sam froze at the term. "Autoscrap? That sounds something a 'Con would say." Sam whispered to Mikeala and she nodded. In a louder voice he said. "Where did you hear that from Miles?"

Miles shrugged again. "Just around."

"You mean you haven't seen any strange police cars with a weird logo or low flying jets?" Sam asked.

Miles raised a brow. "Nope. Now, I need to leave." _'It's not really lying as he never specifically said "normal" cars.' _

"Remember not to say anything." Sam said.

Miles nodded absently as he walked out of the arcade and found Trent and Sasori waiting by TC and 'Warp. "I can't really say anything other than that a non-human medic find out about my medical files."

"Yeah, we can probably already guess what he told you." Trent replied.

"And he also asked about a low flying jet and strangely marked police cars." Miles said.

"Hmm. Get in Miles, we're going on a little mission." Skywarp said lowly.

Miels didn't heisitate and got into the driver's seat. "Can you two still show Sasori around?"

"Sure." Trent replied.

"And don't freak out when Sasori just disappears, since he'll be going back to my mindscape soon enough." Miles explained and they both drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Demon speaking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_:_

* * *

18.

"So, what are we doing?" Miles asked as Skywarp seemed to be in an oddly serious mood.

"We're going to find Barricade." Skywarp answered simply.

"Who?" Miles questioned.

"Interceptor." Skywarp answered. "That's what Barricade does. He's about the size of the bug too. So I figured it was him when your said, funny police car. Now, keep your optics out for this car with a strange logo on it."

Miles didn't bother trying to correct Skywarp about the eyes thing. He'd been treating Miles differently ever since he had woken up. Less like a fleshy and more like an...equal. Almost.

"How 'bout some music?" Miles suggested.

"Heh, we can work and have fun." Skywarp said in approval.

The radio clicked on and Miles was sure Skywarp was messing with him.

_"Everything about you is how I wanna be,  
Your freedom comes naturally,  
Everything about you resonates happiness,  
Now I won't settle for less..."_

"Very funny, Sky." Miles said airily.

"Hn." Was the nonchanlant reply.

Miles looked out of the window absently and saw something out of place. It was a parked Saleen with a strange logo on it and the same purple decal he'd seen on 'Warp and TC. "Not very subtle, are you all?"

"Just wait until you see my aerial form. If I still have it , that is." Skywarp groused and pullled up behind the police car. _:What's up, or should I say down, grounder?:_

_:Skywarp? What are you doing in a ground vehicle? I thoought that was beneath you fly-boys.:_ Despite the snide words, there was a touch of curiosity in them.

_:This is an exeception.:_ Skywarp replied. _:I need information.:_

_:About what? And why is there a fleshy in your cabin?:_ Barricade asked.

_:This isn't no ordinary human, believe me on that. And I need to know what the situation on this mud ball is so I can tell TC.:_ Skywarp replied.

_:Thundercracker's here? Heh, not surprising since he has to keep your aft out of trouble.:_ Barricade replied snidely.

_:Watch it.:_ Skywarp's engine growled and this caused Miles to tense up.

"You okay, Sky?" he asked.

"Yeah, Barricade's just being an aft, that's all." Skywarp replied.

"Oh, okay." Miles shrugged and looked longingly out at the McDonalds just scross the street. "Kyuubi-chan's just started scolding Yami, so I'm gonna sneak some food out." he said in a stage whisper as he got out of the car and made his way into the McDonalds.

_:Kyuubi? Yami? What the slag are they?:_ Barricade asked.

Skywarp himself really had no idea what Kyuubi was. He knew he was a powerful demon king, but not what he _was_ in terms of being. And he just really didn't like to think about what Yami was. So he decided to explain it in an example. _:Well, he's sorta like Soundwave. At least that's the best comparison I can give you. Kyuubi and Yami and a third one: Sarsori, are three seperate beings with their own minds and personalities, but they're connected to Miles in a symbiotic relation.:_ he explained as best as he could. He knew Yami wasn't really a seperate being, but it was just better for him to think of that _thing_ as it, instead of actually being a part of Miles.

Barricade processed what he had just been told. _:A human-version of casstte carrier? Who knew. Wait, whre does he keep them?_:

_:There sealed inside him and come out at certain times.:_ Skywarp answered.

_:Hn. I suppose your human ain't so ordniary after all.:_ Barricade said bluntly.

Miles came out of the McDonalds looking put out and empty-handed. "Kyuubi-chan found out what I was trying to do and then he started to scold _me_ for trying to break my diet." he griped. "Now he's gonna add _more_ weight to my bands." he added sullenly.

"It was funny though, watching you and Trent trying to pick yourselves off the ground the first time around." Skywarp said and Miles huffed.

_:Trent?:_ Barricade commed.

_:He's TC's human who ain't so ordinary either.:_ Skywarp commed back. _:Now, about the situation on this mudball...:_

* * *

"What is this?"

Trent stared at the red head as said redhead stared down at the tiny gray robot clinging to his legs. "It's a robot." he said blankly.

The redhead made a faintly annoyed sound. "No, what _is_ this; specifically." he said as he pulled the tiny robot from his leg and held it awakwardly in his arms.

They had both found it after Sasori went to check out a sudden noise in an alleyway and the next thing they knew, a little robot had all bt attached itself to Sasori's leg.

"I suggest you bring TC, Trent." Sasori said blandly.

"Er, right." Trent said and ran back to the blur hummer. "Tc, you have to drive into the alley, we found a little gray robot." he said as he got into the cabin.

"Little gray robot?" Thundercracker repeated.

Trrent nodded. "Yeah-whoa!" he yelled as his head hit the back of the seat as the hummer speeded into the alley way, just stopping short of Sasori, the redhead not even flinching. "What is it?"

"Do not call her an 'it.'" TC said somewhat harsly.

"Her?" Trent repeated. "Okay, what is _she_ then?"

"This...this is a sparkling." TC said. "A 'baby' in English terms."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've edited this chapter, so I hope you like the rewrite near the end.**

* * *

19.

There was still a lot of things about earth that confused Bumblebee, but most of the questions he held now centered around his charge's ex-best friend; Miles. Beforehand, the blond human had been just an average human to him. Now though he was a complete mystery. And a dangerous one if the signs were any indication.

The first sign was where Miles had compared him to _his_ car and had hit him lightly on the back with one of his doors. When Miles had glared, the _red_ in his eyes had been no trick of the light he was sure.

The second and one of the most disturbing signs was when Sam had tried to talk Miles into going with them to meet the other Autobots, but Miles had, for a lack of a better word, snapped. He verbally lashed out at Sam and figuratively tore him apart with cutting remarks. All the while his eyes had been turning red and slitted, his voice growing distorted, and dark marks had started to appear on his face.

The thing that had made it so disturbing was the _chill_ that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Pit, Bumblebee had even checked the temperature and the results were that it was still hot out. The chill though had been cold, dark, and hateful, and it seemed to be all directed at Sam if his charge's sheet white complexion had been anything to go by.

That eerie malevolent feeling in the air only left when _Miles_ had left, leaving 'Bee to assume that it had come from the blond. But _how_ was the real question.

Long before Sam had asked Ratchet to get him Miles' medical files, Bumblebee had done some digging of his own on the blonde. What he found surprised him. Not only did Miles indeed have whisker birthmarks, but the blond had _never_ been sick a day of his short human life.

He had grown intrigued by that fact. It was impossible for an organic to never have been ill, right? So how did Miles do it?

Then there was _that_ day. When Sam had told him he met up with Miles, he had indirectly told the blond about the Autobots, only to be told that they were old news; even telling him that Miles had thrown in a 'Autoscrap', and 'Bug.'

'Bug' was what most Decepticons called him, and 'Autoscrap' was what _all_ Decepticons called 'Bots every chance they got, among other names anyway. As much as he didn't want to worry Sam, the blonde's words just screamed 'Decepticon Influence.'

Though most of the 'Cons were either dead or had gone into hiding after the Mission City incident. The ones remaining were the reason for the creation of N.E.S.T after all.

And while Sam cared for his friend still, despite the deeply hurt look he had sported when Miles cut the ties to their friendship, his ex-friend was most likely in contact with a 'Con. And that couldn't go unreported.

_"Bumblebee to base; I have reason to suspect that they're may be a Decepticon in Tranquility."_

* * *

If he had been told that he was going to form an attachment to an organic, Skywarp would have punched their faceplate in and pranked them for good measure in saying something so ridiculous.

Now though; it seemed like a very real possibility.

While he could lie to himself and everyone else by adamantly stating that he didn't care about Miles, everyone _else_ could tell that this was a lie. But hey, he was a Decepticon, and 'Cons tended to shy away from the truth.

No matter how glaringly obvious his actions or words may be.

Such as now. Because after they had left Barricade and Skywarp having got the lowdown on the situation on earth, Miles wisely kept quiet after sensing something amiss with 'Warp. Miles saw a sports store and after getting a glimpse of his worn out orange sweat band, decided that he really needed another pair.

Miles pulled up on the curb and went into the store. He knew he needed orange bands for him, and decided Trent might need more too.

"What are you doing in here, freak?"

Miles froze, the name he'd been so used to hearing in a teasing tone now being used In more malicious intent. He looked over his shoulder and saw one Trent's jock 'buddies' glaring at him. Not that he really knew if this guy was his 'buddy' or not since Miles tended to stay away from Trent at school even now.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Miles asked flatly, clearly making it heard he wasn't interested in whatever degrading comment the jock had in mind.

The dark-haired jock snorted. "Getting something for your boyfriend Trent?"

Miles froze again, this time in anger as he glared heatedly over his shoulder. "Trent's not my boyfriend. He's my friend, that's all." He said acidly. He knew for a fact that 'buddy' or not, Trent would have kicked this guy's ass for saying that.

Miles turned back to the stand, but the jock grabbed his shoulder in a vice grip. "I'm not done talking to you, freak."

Freak, was that _all_ these bolt-for-brains could call him? Even _Trent_ called him by his given now every now and then. "Well I am." He said coldly as he shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

Miles left the store after the items and had only managed to toss them into the car when an arm wrapped around his neck in a choke hold, the other wrapped around his waist and being dragged into an alley. He cursed himself for staying out so late looking for Trent, Sasori, and TC that it got dark out.

He was thrown against the wall and landed on his side as he stared disbelievingly into angry gray eyes. "What the hell!"

The jock sneered at him. "Like I said freak, I'm not done." He said before viciously punching Miles in the side.

Miles let out a strangled, painful cry as he felt something crack and tried to swat the other teen away before he was slammed back into the wall again and two hands wrapped around his neck. "Get aw-get-" he tried to choke out.

His cries went unheeded, at least that's what he thought. There was a screech of tired and a set of high beams landed on them. "Take you _disgusting_ meat bag hands off him!" Came an angry tinny male snarl.

The jock leaned just enough off Miles' body for him to bring his knee painfully up into the jock's groin. As the jock stumbled over in pain, Miles dashed into the offered driver door. "Drive! Drive! Drive!" he chanted frantically.

Skywarp pulled out of the alleyway and peeled off down the street toward Miles' home. He wrapped a seatbelt around him, mindful of the blonde's wince of pain and could feel the frantic beat of his heart; though he was sure Kyuubi was healing his injuries up. "Calm down, you're safe now."

It felt ironic that he, a Decepticon, was telling an organic of all things that everything was fine.

Miles took the advice and began to take deep breaths to steady his heard. "T-that j-jerk tried to-was _going_ too kill-" his voice was cut off as the seal belt around him pulled him closer into the seat, which curved around him more securely.

_"You're safe_." Skywarp repeated more forcefully, but his tone softened. "I mean it. After all. You're _my_ human. I won't let anything happen to you."

Miles didn't seem to notice the possessive tone in Skywarp's voice as he took the statement like a lifeline. "You promise?"

Skywarp had to stop himself from wincing at the near broken whisper. It sounded tired and weak. This wasn't the feisty, and witty blonde he was so used to and had come to like by now. It was wrong to see and hear him sound so vulnerable. This guy had punched Kyuubi in the gut and dispelled him after all.

"I promise." He said solemnly.

Just like Miles (and by extension Naruto), whenever Skywarp made a promise, he kept it.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

"So, what do we do about this little…kid?" Trent questioned as he stared down at the 'sparkling' curled up on the passenger seat, a seatbelt wrapped securely around her.

"I will inform Skywarp of this and ask what's going on this planet and where everyone is." Thundercracker replied.

Trent nodded, as even though Sasori hadn't been much of a talker, the redhead had at least proven to be calming on the 'sparkling.' Maybe it was because he'd found her, eh, it hadn't really been much trouble getting her to trust him after the redhead had dispelled his body and gone back to Miles'.

Another thought rose in Trent's mind though and he felt nervous about it. "TC, not that I'm complaining or anything, but…what's gonna happen after you and Skywarp are repaired?"

"We contact our Trine leader and inform him we are here." Thundercracker replied curtly. "He has a rather low opinion of organics, so we will not tell him about either of you or that we had to demean ourselves by taking these ground-pounder forms."

"If you hate it so much, then why did you pick it?" Trent asked curiously as they continued driving home.

"Because we needed to save our energon and if we had taken on earth flight vehicles, then we would have had to waste more energy than save it." TC explained.

"I can see how counter-productive that is." Trent acknowledged.

Thundercracker made an approving sound from his engine. "You've been taking my advice about being more logical, haven't you?"

Trent made a noncommittal sound as he kept his eyes on the road. He didn't want to admit it, but TC was more than his car, the mech was his _friend_; and it was gonna hurt when he had to leave.

_'So that just means we should enjoy the time we spend together while he' still here.'_ He thought.

* * *

Skywarp noted that Miles was noticeably more like his normal self, so either the driving helped or Kyuubi was helping him. His sensors then chose to ruin the admitted peaceful silence as he detected an Autoscrap signal, and not just any signal, but the Bug's. _'Slag, they're onto me, well, they're not getting me _or_ Miles_.' He thought and made a turn at the block near Miles' home. "Miles, I need you to trust me when I say that you have to walk the rest of the way back to your home."

Miles sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

"The bug's moving in, and I don't want you to be in danger, so I need you to hurry on home." Skywarp replied. "If I'm not back by morning, then I've been compromised."

Miles frowned at the dashboard. "That's not funny, 'Warp." He said in a disapproving tone.

"Well it's the best I got, now get out before I toss you out onto the curb." Skywarp retorted and Miles hesitated for a moment before getting out of the cabin and looked back at him before he began sprinting down the sidewalk toward a well-lit house.

Skywarp really didn't want to leave him after such an encounter like at the sports shop, but Kyuubi would be with him and he made a promise to keep him safe. He could keep him safe by keeping the Bug off his human's trail. After all, if the Autobots only found _him_ driving around with no driver, then hopefully they would assume that he had no 'accomplice.'

But no matter what, he wasn't giving up any of his friends.

* * *

"_I have a visual of the Cadillac, but no driver is behind the wheel."_ Bumblebee supplied after finding the 'Con and his sensors indicating that there was no organic presence inside his cabin.

Maybe the influence had been subliminal? He certainly wouldn't put it past a 'Con to do that. But he wondered where Sam's friend was.

_"The human is not in sight, permission to proceed and detain?"_ he commed.

_"Permission granted, follow him, we'll be arriving there in moments." _The Prime's voice commed back

The Camaro sent an affirmative and continued driving after the 'Con and while he was uncertain of which one it was, the colors _did_ look familiar…but it couldn't be, that Decepticon had been a seeker, and he was sure that no _seeker_ would 'degrade' themselves by taking a ground vehicle form.

Bumblebee saw the Cadillac speed up and take a sharp turn at the corner. "_He's running, heading East!"_ he commed and also sped up to follow the Cadillac more closely, feeling rather confused though as to why the 'Con hadn't transformed or started attacking him yet.

He would have thought that a 'Con wouldn't care that much about destroying a neighbourhood instead of just letting it get chased. The 'Con just kept speeding ahead though, even when they reached a rather deserted part of the town and it didn't even change when a cannon pulse shot the ground at its tires and the 'Con went flying back onto its roof.

The Camaro transformed back into his bi-pedal form as he was joined by the rest of the earth team and N.E.S.T soldiers. _"Why hasn't he transformed or fought back?"_ he commed and Ratchet proceeded to scan the Cadillac.

"My findings indicate that this Decepticon is incapable of transforming back into bi-pedal mode as he's sustained injuries that negate it." He explained. "I have also discovered that this is _Skywarp_."

All the Autobots tensed while the Cadillac remained silent and the soldiers looked confused.

"Who's this Skywarp?" Lennox questioned.

"He is part of Starscream's trine, and as his name indicates, is capable of what is your equivalent of teleporting." Prime explained.

"His warp drive must be malfunctioned as to the reason he has yet to 'warp out' of here." Ratchet added.

_"He's also too quiet."_ Bumblebee commed in as he'd heard that this particular mech was never known for his subtlety.

"Don't forget, wherever Skywarp is, Thundercracker is never far behind." Ironhide added darkly.

"So we've got one downed 'Con and another one on the loose." Epps summarized. "Any chance he'll talk to save his own metal?"

"Skywarp may be a lot of things, but he is a loyal slagger." Ironhide replied gruffly. "He won't talk, not easily at least."

Lennox nodded as he motioned for human truck to move in. "Right, we're moving him back to base for when he ready _to_ talk."

Skywarp had heard all of this and if he could at the moment, he would have sneered. As if he'd sell out TC, these Autobots were too big on their compassion. A 'Con never showed it, even to the ones they cared about. Actions, after all, conveyed the message much better than any words could.

And while he got caught, at least he was throwing the trail off Miles and keeping his promise to him.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Miles woke up the next morning feeling much better; maybe though it had something to do with the fact Kyuubi had let him beat on a dummy in his mind scape to release his anger at himself for having to be saved. From what he'd gleamed from his memories as Naruto, _he_ did the saving, not the other way around.

After the blond had washed up and changed, he went out to greet Skywarp and go to school, but halted in his tracks as noticed the Cadillac wasn't in the parking lot. He looked around the street to see if the 'car' was there, but no such luck. He hurried inside and dialed Trent's number, Kyuubi having made them exchange home numbers to in case of emergencies, and _this_ definitely qualified.

He heard Skywarp's words about being compromised and caught echoing in his mind as he fought to keep his panic from rising.

"What?" A cranky voice asked from the other line.

"Is Skywarp at your house by chance?" Miles asked.

"No, why?" Trent questioned back.

Miles gulped. "He said we were being followed by the Bug and told me to run home and said he'd get them off our trail or get caught. I guess he got caught." He replied faintly.

Trent swore on the other line and the sound of a door opening was heard and the sound of the other blond and TC talking was also heard before Trent spoke into the phone. "TC said this isn't good."

"I kinda got that." Miles retorted sharply.

"No, he means this isn't good since he and Skywarp have been using our chakra to not only heal themselves but stave off Sky Hunger." Trent explained.

"Sky Hunger?" Miles questioned as he didn't like the sound of that.

"It's a condition seekers get when they don't fly for very long, but TC said he and 'Warp were desperate as their injuries were too severe so they _had_ to talk on the forms they have now, and it was only by chance that they lucked out when we bought them." Trent replied.

"How long do we have until Skywarp starts to be affected by this Sky Hunger?" Miles asked.

There was some mutterings before Trent spoke into the phone again. "Well, TC said he'd felt the signs just before I bought him, so maybe a day or so."

This time Miles swore as he ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell are we gonna find him with such little time on our side."

**"Miles, you're a ninja, use that mind of yours."** Kyuubi said in his mind. **"Who can you squeeze for information on where they might have taken Skywarp?"**

Miles thought about this, and since it was the Bug that had been following them last night… "Wait, I think I got the perfect solution. But you have to pick me up."

"Fine, you can tell us your plan on the way to school." Trent said before hanging up the phone.

Miles also hung up the phone. _'I could really use some trick that's easy to do_.'

**"Fine, this little technique is quite easy to do, it's called the Transformation Jutsu…"**

* * *

"Aw, 'Warp, of all the messes you've ended up in, this is by far the worse." TC groaned as he and Trent drove to Miles, the 'sparkling' nestled in an alt-mode of a cell phone inside one of the cup holders.

"You mean he's never gotten caught by these Autobots before?" Trent asked amazed.

"Oh, he's gotten caught before, but he'd just warp out to safety." Thundercracker replied.

Trent's expression turned confused. "'Warp out?'" he repeated.

"There's a reason why Skywarp is called that. He has a rare warp drive in his system that allows for what your species calls teleporting." Thundercracker explained.

"Cool."

"Not if you're the one warping with him." TC added.

Trent raised a brow at the tone. "I take it you know this from personal experience?"

Before he got a reply, they'd arrived at Miles' home, with the other blond waiting outside, staring forlornly at the spot on the drive that Skywarp had probably been.

"Let's go." Trent called out the window.

Miles nodded and got into the passenger seat. "I need you to stop at the corner of Sam's house." He said closing the door.

Trent stared at him. "Why the hell do you wanna go there? I thought you ditched him?"

"I did." Miles replied tersely. "I'm going to get information out of him."

"How, hold him up at knife point?" Trent joked before he paused. "Actually that's not a bad idea."

"Trust me, I already thought of that." Miles said waving the suggestion off. "I can't do that since I'll have the cops on me, but Kyuubi and I did come up with a way to trick him into talking."

"How?" Trent asked dubiously.

Miles' hands flashed through several hand signs and in a puff of smoke, instead of a blond teenage boy, there was now a dark-haired teenage girl. "_This_ is how." 'Mikaela' said.

Trent stared 'her' with a slack jaw. "You…you just turned into Mikaela."

The 'girl' nodded. "I will use this form to trick Sam into telling us where 'Warp is."

"Hmm, it's a good plan, but how do you know he'll tell you?" Thundercracker asked.

'Mikaela' smirked. "Just leave that all up to me."

"Then 'Warp is doomed." Trent deadpanned and the 'girl' shot him a dark look.

* * *

"Hey Sam."

The brunet looked up at his girlfriend and smiled. "Hey 'Kaela, what are you doing here?"

Mikaela scowled at him. "You mean I can't get a ride to school?"

Sam held his hands up defensively. "No, it's cool, just asking." He said as he didn't want to upset her.

The girl smiled at him and got into the passenger seat. "Let's get going then, or did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked tilting her head.

Sam flushed and shook his head as he scurried into the driver seat. "Uh, no, not bad time at all." He said and the car started on its own and back out of the driveway.

Mikaela leaned her elbow against the edge of the window and looked out at the passing houses and when they arrived at the school, she noticed the missing car. "I wonder what happened to Miles' car."

"Oh, it turned out to be a 'Con." Sam replied.

Mikaela turned in her seat at that. "Really? And he never suspected anything?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, the 'Bots think the best bet was that the 'Con was subliminally turning Miles against us and that's why he was so angry with me. Maybe now that the 'Con's gone he'll go back to normal and be my friend again."

Mikaela shrugged her shoulders. "Anything's possible. So where is this 'Con now, did it get destroyed or what?"

"It's in the base out in the desert, the 'Bots think it'll crack because of something called 'Sky Hunger.'" Sam said as they got out of the 'car.'

Mikaela looked down at her cell phone. "Oh, I got to take this, go on without me." She said walking off the side and watched Sam go into the building. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and put the phone to her ear. "Base in the desert, tell TC to call us and let us know if he finds anything."

"Right."

'Mikaela' walked across the school to the back door and turned back into a blond teenager. He looked around and saw a dark-haired girl riding up on a Vespa. "I wish I could see the look on Sam's face when finds out he's been had." Miles muttered to himself and he smirked before heading into the school made his way to class.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Skywarp used his sensors to 'see' what kind of room he was in, and if he could, he would have rammed the door in and speed away, but the boosters on his tires stopped that from happening; and he was still about a few days short of being able to transform.

As a seeker he naturally didn't like enclosed spaces, but because of the fact he'd quit the chakra treatment so abruptly, he felt the uncurling of his processor and felt fear start to seep into his spark. He _really_ didn't like enclosed spaces, and he could feel the itching of Sky Hunger start to form.

It was only by sheer luck he'd been bought by Miles and was able to use his chakra to stave it off, but now that he didn't, the signs were starting to show.

_'I can't really rescue myself, so if you guys have a plan, do it soon.'_ He thought while opting to distract himself by calling the Autobots every curse and degrading name he could think of until then.

* * *

"Hi Mikaela, did you finish your call?" Sam questioned as his girlfriend walked into the school.

Mikaela stared at him strangely. "What are you talking about? I just got here seeing as you didn't come and pick me up at my home." She said, her voice going steely at the end.

Sam stared back at her, his own expression turning incredulous. "But I just-you were-uh?" he asked feeling incredibly confused as to what had happened.

"Sam, what happened?" Mikaela questioned.

"Well, someone that _looked_ like you came to see me in the morning, and until just now I never knew that person _wasn't_ you." Sam said nervously.

"Well, did you say anything?" Mikeala asked.

Sam thought it over and slapped his forehead. "I told that imposter about the 'Con." He said and as soon as it was out of his mouth, his eye widened. "Then they said they had to make a call."

"Perhaps the 'Con was what they were after." Mikaela suggested.

Sam nodded absently. "I gotta tell 'Bee." He said running out the door back to his Camaro. "Hey, 'Bee, long story short, the person who was in the car with us _wasn't_ Mikaela and we think they're after the 'Con you 'Bots caught."

Bumblebee made an affirmative sound as he started to comm the base and update them on this and to be on the look-out for anything suspicious.

The sudden sound of a door closing made Sam look up and see Trent stepping out of his hummer and he cringed before taking off back to the school so he wouldn't have to talk to his tormentor.

Trent watched the guy leave before reaching down to 'tie' his shoe laces. "You get that?" he asked quietly.

"Affirmative." Thundercracker rumbled quietly. "I may not be Soundwave, but I can still do a good job of tracing a signal, I'll inform you of where it's headed when I get something."

"Right." Trent said as he 'finished' before walking toward the school and to his first class, nodding his head at Miles as he walked into the back of the class to his desk.

* * *

"So what now?" Miles questioned Kyuubi in his mindscape, history being one of his worst subjects, so he just slept.

Kyuubi put a hand to his chin from behind the bars, after dealing with the Yami incident; he'd been thinking a lot more. "Now you wait." He said flatly.

"Well I already knew that." Miles retorted rolling his eyes.

Kyuubi reached through the bars and rapped Miles on the head. "Don't get smart with me." He warned.

"But you're not telling me anything I don't know already." Miles whined, showing a subconscious level of Naruto in him at the moment.

Kyuubi smirked at him for a moment before replying. "You teach Trent the Transformation Jutsu, as his levels should be high enough to maintain a disguise, then you two sneak into the base where they're keeping Skywarp, find the mecha, and get the hell out of dodge before they even know what hit 'em."

"That's sounds good in theory." Sasori said from a distance, as he'd been trying to avoid Kyuubi in their cell. "But there are several variables that you have overlooked. That Sam boy would most likely have found out that you were not his girlfriend, and undoubtedly told his mecha friend this. It would also mean that security around Skywarp will be tight, so how are you going to sneak in? You're more likely to get caught if you do that without a back –up plan."

Miles confidence was starting to whittle away with every word Sasori said. "Way to bring me down, man."

"I'm being practical; no one ever said that I had to be nice about it." Sasori retorted dryly.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes before his face turned serious. "He is right though, unless you and Trent can come up with a plan, you're screwed and so is 'Warp."

Miles felt his shoulders slump as he looked at them both with a frown on his face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence you guys." He said sarcastically.

* * *

"So basically, even Sasori and Kyuubi think we can't pull this off." Trent summarized as he and Miles were sitting in the lunch room at a table together.

"Well, yeah, sorta." Miles admitted. "They suggested a back-up to the plan, and even a back-up to that. They told me that this wasn't a game and that our friend was in real danger. And that we were going into the lion's den to rescue him."

"When it's put like that it really makes this whole thing seem our very first mission." Trent said, his voice wavering.

Miles picked up on it and thought good old riling up would help him past this. "If you're scared I can go by myself."

"As if!" Trent scoffed. "Someone needs to come and make sure you don't get caught."

"Right." Miles agreed rolling his eyes. "But first we should plan on who's doing what; as Sasori said that the security around Skywarp would be tight."

"Maybe TC could help with some insight. He's been around for a long time." Trent suggested.

Miles nodded. "Right, you go ask him."

"Why can't you?" Trent shot back.

"Because he's your 'car' and if someone saw me getting into it they'd think I was trying to steal him." Miles replied.

Trent let out an annoyed sound as he got out of his seat and pushed the remaining food toward Miles. "Here, TC won't let me eat anything inside his cabin. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks." Miles replied, but remembered what Kyuubi the jutsus that Kyuubi had made him write down and make a copy for Trent. "Wait, Kyuubi made me write these down, they're jutsus." He said as he handed the other teen the extra sheet and he began picking food off the tray and started thinking what the plan should entail while Trent went to ask TC his opinion on what should happen.

* * *

Outside, TC was still frustratingly waiting for the signal to reach a point for the signal to bounce back off of. He was a little rusty as most of this stuff had been done by Soundwave, but he wasn't too shabby himself. Unfortunately that didn't mean it wouldn't take a while for the signal to appear.

There was a small beep to indicate that the signal had reached its target and he hacked into the files, searching through them to look for anything pertaining to where in the base 'Warp might be. If nothing else he'd found the base where he was stored in.

He bypassed the security codes and kept on searching, and eventually he found that 'Warp was being kept in the back of the base and proceeded to bring up a map of the base to show him where 'Warp was stored. He hacked the camera in the room to find the area darkened and Skywarp was starting to give jumpy twitches.

'_It's already started._' Thundercracker thought and was tempted to comm him, but he was already taking too much of a risk as it were-

The screen suddenly started blaring red and the alarms sounded in the base, the speakers blaring overhead about a computer hack. Thundercracker knew that it was his time to make his exit and moved out of the system, but it wasn't quick enough and his own signal had been located.

Skywarp never went anywhere without Thundercracker, it was something that both factions knew, and the Autoscraps had been _expecting_ him to turn him, and like a rube he'd done just that. His position was compromised and any moment they'd be racing in to find him.

He wasn't being paranoid; he was being realistic, and realistically speaking none of the Autobots probably even _left_ Tranquility because they knew he was here. He knew he'd have to leave soon or they'd catch up to him, but at the worst moment he saw Trent coming out of the building and walking over to him.

_'Oh slag, now I gotta take him with me._' He thought as Trent got into the cabin.

"Hey TC, I need to ask you something-hey, what's going on?" Trent questioned startled as the seatbelt wrapped around him and the engine roared to life and he zoomed out of the parking lot.

"I found 'Warp, but the Autobots found me." TC replied as he used his mirrors to try and keep a look out. "Call Miles and tell him that he's got to get to your home on his own two pedes. We're in trouble if they catch us."

"Where are we going?" Trent questioned.

"Back to your home of course. There I'll be able to use the garage as a shelter and dampen my signal so they won't be able to spot me. We're no use to 'Warp captured."

Trent nodded, but he paused in his thoughts as an idea came to him. It was risky, and it was stupid, but it was the only real chance they had. "TC, have you ever heard of something called the Trojan horse…?"


	23. Chapter 23

23.

"And he just gave up driving?" Epps questioned as he peered into the darkened room where the newest 'Con was.

"Yeah, just like that; the 'Bot's also found it strange, but they also said that this one was apparently more 'sensible' than the others." Lennox replied shrugging.

"Huh, never thought that was possible." Epps said amazed.

"A sensible 'Con?" Lennox questioned.

"No, that one just _gave up_." Epps retorted before the door slid back and the 'newest addition' was encased in darkness.

There was a moment of silence before Thundercracker spoke. "You can come out now, they're gone, but be careful since I still see the red light from the camera." He said and the back trunk popped open and one form was pushed out onto the floor.

"Ow, why'd you push me?" Miles groaned as he sat up and glared at the other blond who got out of the trunk and they both stayed at ground level.

"Because you, me, and an enclosed space does not mix." Trent said shortly as the trunk closed. "I'm just surprised they didn't find us."

"Don't jinx it." Miles said tersely. "But I'd kinda like an explanation for that too, TC."

"It's simple really, since all they saw was me they probably didn't figure that I had two humans in the trunk so they didn't bother with scanning me to see if I did." Thundercracker replied. "Now you better get going."

"Right." Both blonds said in unison before Trent peered through the tinted rear window and saw the red light of the camera. "Now we know we to avoid moving, but how do we get out? Since I'm highly doubtful that we can open the door from in here."

"Just leave that to me, you two get to the door." TC replied and started to hack back into the bases controls and now that he knew what to expect he could move around the system undetected, or at least that's what he was_ hoping_ for seeing as they could just have easily be waiting for him to do that.

But they'd probably boot him out of the line and he'd be sitting in the dark. This plan was convoluted and had been made on an impulsive note…but it was more than likely the only chance they'd get to get 'Warp back.

Miles and Trent made their way around the wall, making sure to keep to the shadows as much as possible to avoid. The only drawback came when they realized that the light flooding into the room would be suspicious. "Can't you just use that darkness thing Kyuubi told us about?" Trent questioned.

Miles shook his head. "It only affects people apparently and I can't use it." He replied before a thought came to him. "I could, not, but what about…no, that won't work either."

Trent was growing increasingly frustrated. "TC, be ready to open the door, and Miles, stop worrying." He said and grabbed something out of his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "Don't look at me like that; I never use this unless I need it." He said before the door started to slid open, and using his newly acquired reflexes, threw the knife out the sliding door and struck the lights above, causing them to flood the hallway in darkness.

"Whoa." Miles said amazed. "That was…actually pretty resourceful."

Trent smirked as he picked up the knife and they made their way to the next room that they assumed Skywarp was in, as it seemed to make more sense that they'd be near each other. "Ninja skills, man." He said proudly and pushed the button to open the door, sliding back to reveal the black and purple 'Con.

Miles looked worriedly up at the camera that was focused on 'Warp before flashing through hand signs and he transformed himself into a fly and made his way over to the 'car' and in through the slightly ajar back window before turning back on the floor of the back seat, making sure to stay low and focused on sending out his chakra. "Skywarp, it's me, Miles."

"Miles?" Skywarp was starting to sound delirious, but as the chakra was sucked up into the interior, the symptoms started to fade and his voice grew stronger. "Miles, you guys came!"

"Of course we did." Miles said patting the back seat fondly.

"Wait, _how_ did you get in here?" Skywarp questioned as Trent back tracked to the still open door of TC's cell and cautiously made his way into the room and the blue hummer opened his back door and the blond hurriedly made his way in and fell flat against the seat.

"TC was our Trojan horse and we were inside the trunk as the Autobots took us unwittingly into their base." Miles replied smirking and felt his phone vibrate. He moved down low so the glow wouldn't be seen and saw the message. "Trent and TC are ready to book it, how about you?"

"Hmm, that depends on what 'book it' means." Skywarp replied.

"It means that in about 5 seconds TC's gonna be gunning it out of his 'room' next and making his way to the exit from the map of the base he managed to copy." Miles replied. "And we have to provide you with enough chakra to make sure you both don't stop at midpoint."

"This is gonna turn into a chase isn't it?" Skywarp questioned.

"More than likely." Miles replied.

"And it will no doubt end with our freedom or capture again?" Skywarp asked again.

"Yup." Miles answered honestly.

There was a beat of silence and he gunned his engine and heard the engine next door come to life. "Bring it on."

The next moment two vehicles were gunning down the hall way of the base and the people monitoring the security camera spit out their drinks upon seeing the sudden thing. There was moment of disbelief before one of them sounded the alarm.

The people in the hall were all forced to run as they saw the blue hummer charging down the hall and toward the back door, Trent though felt worried upon seeing it. "Are you sure you can ram through that?"

"So long as we get out of here, I can handle one more ding, might wanna juice up the chakra though." TC replied as he sped up and Trent focused on releasing more chakra and the 'car' rammed through the door and took off the surrounding concrete, dragging back a bit before he kept on moving.

"That was so awesome!" Miles shouted over the to the other 'Con.

"I know." TC replied shortly as Trent rolled his eyes.

Miles looked back and saw several vehicles come careening out from the side of the base, and his expression grew severe. "Here comes that car chase."

**'Don't worry.'** Kyuubi said from inside the blonde's head and used the chakra being released to create a new body that was sitting beside his. "I got this part." He said smirking and raised his voice so that the other car could hear over the speaker. "I'm about to do something that will most likely be the most awesome thing you'll never see." He said and his hands flashed through several hand signs. "Shield your eyes!" he yelled. "Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar of Light!"

Both Miles and Skywarp had to shield themselves in their own way as Kyuubi's body let out a blinding light and the blond assumed that it had distracted the military guys because he could hear the sounds of cars crashing. When the light stopped, he had to blink to adjust his eyes sight and stop seeing stars as he looked out the window and saw each vehicle had either stopped to avoid crashing into another one, or had stopped _because_ it had crashed into another one.

"One day even you might learn to do that." Kyuubi said smirking as he patted Miles mockingly on the head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Miles scowled before he noticed that there was no one following them anymore. He set back into his seat, but didn't dare relax just yet. "Hey, I think we didn't it."

"We're not out of the woods yet, Miles." Trent said over the speaker and his voice was oddly serious. It had been like that since back in the base. "Once we're safely back home, _then_ we can celebrate."

Miles nodded, even though he knew the other boy couldn't see it. "Still, we did it."

There was a pause before the other blonde's voice softened. "Yeah, we did."


	24. Chapter 24

24.

"I guess we overlooked one of the important facts when we saved Skywarp." Miles groaned, even though he _was_ happy that his-friend? Robot? Whatever?-well, Skywarp was back and out of the Autobot's grasp.

"I guess so, and TC won't tell me what he teaching that sparkling thing all day. I think it might be language though as he kept making these whirling sounds." Trent added. "Still, walking to school ain't so bad."

Miles frowned. "You took those weights off, didn't you?"

Trent smirked and shook his head. "Nope." He said stopped momentarily to pull up his pant leg enough to show the blue band wrapped around his ankle. "Compared to how these normally are, I'm starting to get used to them. Speaking of which, can I take these off for practice after school, I don't want to explain to Coach why I'm 'lagging behind.'" He said, and from the way he worded it, he wasn't talking to Miles.

The other blond paused as his eyes glazed over. "Kyuubi says yes." He finally answered and paused again. "He also said that if you're getting used to them it's time to put more weight on it. He said to give me the bands after school before you go to practice."

Trent stared at him with narrowed eyes, clearly trying to decide if Miles had just added that, but from his interactions with Kyuubi himself, it wasn't that hard to believe he _actually_ say something like that. "Fine." He muttered. "Well, least I don't get tired out from doing a little walking since our cars can't be seen out in public."

"What are we going to say then? Since someone, most likely Sam, is going to ask us where they are." Miles pointed out.

"We can just ignore him?" Trent suggested smirking. Miles glared at him, and the thought of the fact Yami was made out of Miles' _hate_ made him relent as he didn't want that thing after him. "How 'bout this, we lie?"

Miles' glare faded as it was replaced with a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "We could, but what if that Bug _knows_, or like has a lie detector?"

Trent rolled his eyes to show what he thought of _that_. "Then we give a _good_ lie so it _sounds_ believable. And if we do that, we're gonna have to come up with something that sounds _not_ ridiculous."

Miles narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you look at _me_ when you said that, and it's not like I don't know that we can't say that giant alien robots took our cars since it's _true_, and Sam will know that."

"So where in agreement that it's anything but that?" Trent questioned and Miles nodded. "Good, now here's what I was thinking…"

* * *

"They got away?" Mikaela asked in disbelief as she and Sam we in the parking lot of the school.

"That's the gist of it, but no one saw anything on the cameras or how it could have been done." Sam replied. "All there saying is that it was probably an inside job."

Mikaela blinked. "You mean someone was _helping_ them? I thought everyone hated the 'Cons, isn't that why N.E.S.T was formed anyway?"

"No, not anyone in the base; there saying someone _got into_ the base and let them out." Sam explained.

"Well who'd be sneaky enough to do that and not get caught?" Mikaela mused aloud before noticing Miles and Trent both walking into the parking. She backed up her train of thought as she realized that they were without their cars. "Didn't you say that the 'Cons the 'Bots caught were posing as _their_ cars?" she said nodding at the two blonds.

Sam blinked and started to laugh. "You can't honestly think that _they_ could sneak into the base; sure, Miles knows about aliens now, but Trent can't as he'd probably already have been killed by his 'car.'" He said, but his chuckled died down when he the theory 'Bee had texted him about subliminal messages and how the 'Con might have influenced Miles. "Still, better be sure…" he said before jogging over to the duo. "Hey, Miles wait up!"

The aforementioned blond paused and looked at him with a carefully neutral expression. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you some questions?" Sam asked.

Miles gestured for Trent to keep going and the other blond kept moving toward the school, making Sam think that he knew what he was going to ask and didn't want anyone else to know what it was. "What is it?"

"Uh, not to freak you out or anything, but did you know that you're car was a Decepticon?" Sam asked bluntly.

Miles, taking this as his cue, shook his head as a realistically shocked expression came over his face. "No way, that can't be true."

"It is, and…why aren't you driving it today?" Sam asked as he tried not to sound suspicious.

Miles' face didn't change. "Well, I'd assume it had gotten stolen, because it wasn't there. And when Trent and I were talking he said that his car was missing too, so we thought 'what the hey' and decided to walk to school together." He said answering the next question he was sure Sam was about to ask.

"Oh, um," Sam scratched the back of his head, "I think you were hypnotized into acting so…different because of the 'Con, and now that its influence is gone, can we go back to being friends?"

Miles stared at him and then at the brunet's outstretched hands, his lip curling at the audacity to assume that they could go back and pretend that nothing happened. "No." he said bluntly. "You weren't a very good friend, Sam, and even if it _was_ subliminal messaging,-"_'Even though I know it wasn't-_"what I said was all me, and I have a new friend now." he said before turning on his heel and walking toward the school steps.

Sam let his hand fall to his side as he sighed and walked back over to Mikaela and 'Bee. _'It was worth a shot_.' He thought before speaking. "He doesn't know anything."

"_…fool me, fool me, go on and fool me…"_ Were the lyrics coming from 'Bee's radio.

Sam stared blankly at the Camaro. "What?"

"I think he's saying that you got played just now." Mikaela translated.

Sam let out another laugh. "Yeah, right. It's _Miles_, there's no _way_ he could have snuck into the base, he just doesn't have it in him to be sneaky."

"And I bet you also thought he didn't have it in him to be so cold." Mikaela retorted and Sam's laughter stopped abruptly. "How well do you _really_ know him, Sam?"

The brunet frowned to himself. "But it's Miles, he couldn't have done that…could he?"


	25. Chapter 25

25.

After school, Miles met up with Trent just outside the boy's locker room and the other blond handed Miles his bands. "I don't feel that much different." He mused.

"Kyuubi told me you'll really notice it when you start to run." Miles answered calmly as he felt Kyuubi's chakra start to seep through his hands into the bands until they were noticeably heavier than before. "I'll keep these with me until tomorrow, something tells me you're gonna wanna enjoy the breather moment of not having to wear these."

Trent rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, only to almost step into the door because his feet had moved too quickly and he blinked. "Okay, I think I'm starting to notice the change."

"You gonna be okay?" Miles asked and Trent looked over at him with a smirk.

"Of course, who do think I am?" he huffed going into the locker room at a much more careful pace.

Miles shook his head before walking down the hall toward the exit and as he walked down the street, he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

_'How was your day?-S_.'

Miles blinked and figured that it was Skywarp as he would have known if it was Sam's number. _'Fine, how about you?'_

_'I've been stuck in your garage all day, just get back here so I can recharge on your chakra.'_Skywarp had texted back, and Miles could almost hear the annoyance in his voice.

Miles smiled slightly before texting back 'okay' and wondered if _he_ could move as fast as Trent seemed to. '_Can I take the weights off and head home faster?_'

**'Go ahead; I'll just heighten the weight later.'** Kyuubi said after a moment of thought.

Miles took off his weights and felt the chakra Kyuubi put in them drain out and back into him before he started sprinting back home, his pace slow at first to get used to not being restrained by the weights, and then faster until he was sure he was practically a blur and he made it back to his house into almost 8 minutes.

"That…was…so cool." Miles said stopping outside the garage and while his heart pounded in his chest, it was more from excitement than being tired.

**'See what ninja training can do?**' Kyuubi asked smugly.

Miles rolled his eyes as he pushed the garage door up and sat in the cabin before releasing his chakra and felt the car around him move on its wheels a bit. "Getting ansty?"

"It's not as bad as I expected." Skywarp replied as he used the chakra to start fixing up his transformation cog so he could finally be able to change back to bi-pedal mode.

What he didn't voice was the fact that their Trine leader had contacted them. It would just as likely end badly for _all_ of them if Starscream knew about Trent and Miles.

(1 hour earlier)

Skywarp had been contemplating the fact he'd been captured by the Autobots, and how he'd been rescued; which was in an admittedly _evil genius_ sort of way. The fact though they had all banded together to rescue _him_ was nothing short of touching since they could have just forgotten about him.

In some way he'd thought he'd deserved to get caught because he'd put the safety of an organic above his own, but Miles was his…friend, and it just felt weird and wrong to have let him get caught too.

He wasn't surprised when his comm. link went off, but he _was_ surprised by who was on the other line, as it definitely wasn't TC. _:Yeah?:_

_:Skywarp, where the slag are you and Thundercracker?:_

Skywarp had started when he'd heard the screeching voice of his Trine leader. Sure, neither he nor TC liked the mech very much, but they still had to listen to him as he _was_ their leader. _:Starscream, what a _pleasant_ surprise.:_ he drawled sarcastically. _:We're currently repairing ourselves, so it's going to take a while until we can meet up with you or the like.:_

_:I do not care for your excuses, you have one earth week to fix yourselves or _else_.:_ The mech replied.

_:What?_: Skywarp yelled into the comm. link. :_We can't leave-er, get fixed in only one week, can't you make it an orn instead?:_

_:One _week.:

Skywarp heard the turn off and the line go dead before he turned his off. Sure, one week _would_ be enough to heal themselves completely, but it also meant that he and TC just got a deadline to how long they'd have to spend with their organics before they had to leave them.

(Present)

Skywarp had commed Thundercracker after the call and told him about what Starscream had said and one week really didn't seem like enough time to say goodbye, knowing they'd never likely _see_ their organics again.

* * *

Trent's legs were starting to ache from all the hustling he did across the field as Coach had seemed to think his now rather quick feet were good for catching touch downs. No one _asked_ how he got so fast, but even then he'd told them that he'd been working out in case they got suspicious of him using drugs of some kind.

He walked down the steps and winced slightly. He had no idea how he was going to be able to make it home with how tired he felt, but he could persevere for the sake of getting TC his dose of chakra for the day and began walking home.

And while it took half-an-hour _too_ finally make it home, he immediately opened the garage door and got into the hummer's cabin before releasing his chakra. "Hey, TC."

There was no immediate reply and when TC finally did reply, he sounded more morose than usual. "Hey Trent, how was your day?"

Trent blinked as he took the sparkling into his arms. "Uh, fine, and I totally _owned_ the football field at practice after school."

"That's…good." Thundercracker replied dourly.

Trent frowned. "Hey, are you okay? I mean, there's nothing to worry about right? Well, I know that's not exactly _true_ with those Autobots after you and 'Warp, but it's not like you'll have to leave or anything, right?" he said jokingly.

Trent's smile started to fade when there was no answer from the hummer. He passed it off though as TC merely not being in the mood to talk. He wouldn't _really_ leave him, right?


	26. Chapter 26

26.

"Have I mentioned how much of a sadist Kyuubi is lately?" Trent questioned as he could barely walk after putting the bands back around his ankles and having come from his own house here. Now though he wondered how he could make it too school without falling over.

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" Miles questioned grimacing as he carefully grabbed the latch of the garage door and was about to pull it down when he stopped. "See ya after school 'Warp."

"Yeah, what you said." Skywarp replied, his voice low and morose.

Miles found Skywarp's attitude to be rather alarming, but then again he figured it was because he was effectively grounded until further notice. He pulled the door the rest of the way down and looked back over at Trent. "Least Sasori doesn't have to go through with this, what with being in my mind and all."

"Dude, he's in your head with a demon who hates him for some reason; you call _that_ lucky?" Trent snorted. "I think he'd take this over that any day."

"Yeah, maybe." Miles shrugged before seeing the police car at the corner and recognized it from before. "Looks like we got another visitor." He said flatly and made his way over to the Saleen, a confused Trent following after him before he saw the symbol on the driver's door and knew what this car really was. "You're name's Barricade, right?"

"It seems your primitive mindset was able to recall a simple fact." The not-police car said dryly and Miles knew he'd just been insulted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked instead of giving him the satisfaction of knowing he'd almost gotten a rise out of him.

Barricade's voice took on a distinctly indignant tone. "Skywarp commed me, said that you two were going to need transportation from now on," he made a sound that was probably the equivalent of a snort, "as if I have nothing better to do than cart organics around; albeit very _strange_ organics."

"Wait, back up," Trent said holding up his hands, "what do you mean by 'from now on?'"

Barricade was silent for a long while before he opened the door to the back seat. "Get in, you're wasting my time."

Both blonds complied, but no matter how hard they tried or the texts they sent their respective robotic friends, they couldn't get anything out of them.

This sent their worries to high alert as something was definitely going on.

* * *

"I really don't feel comfortable about this." Sam said as he and Mikaela followed Trent and Miles to an abandoned construction site, making sure to leave 'Bee reluctantly back to avoid getting spotted, no matter _how_ silent he could be.

A yellow Camaro stood out anywhere.

So they had to follow the two the rest of the way on foot. "Come on, Sam, those two _know_ something. Your _former_ friend is sneaky, so it's not like he's going to tell you the _truth_." Mikeala said dismissively of his complaints. "And this is to help the 'Bots." She added.

Sam seemed placated by this, but still looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "Former friends or not, he's still my friend. And who's to say it's not your _ex-boyfriend_ who's gotten him involved?" he asked spitefully.

Mikeala glared at him. "Because Trent's not smart enough to keep this to himself; notice how he's _never_ the one who we've talked to, and if he knew his car was an alien I doubt he'd be so inclined to stay _quiet_ about it; probably would've bragged to his friends about it." She said derisively. "And who's acting more like an ex with how you keep going on about giving Miles the benefit of the doubt?"

Sam colored slightly in embarrassment. "Because it's true!"

"Keep quiet." Mikeala retorted as she saw Trent and Miles stop on the sandy pit by the pillar of metal to the unfinished building. "They've stopped."

"What are they doing here anyway?" Sam whispered as both blonds looked at the two construction pillars and seemed to be having a short argument, though because they were so far away couldn't hear what was being said.

Trent suddenly made a huffing gesture and ran at the pillar before jumping up to place one foot on it and actually seemed to _run_ on it before falling off and landing on the ground.

"Did, did you just see that?" Sam asked too stunned to believe what he just saw as Mikaela quickly took out her phone and used the video function as Miles took a run and jumped before landing with both feet on the same pillar, though the metal _dented_ under the force of his feet as he fell onto the ground.

Miles seemed to be saying something as he stood back up and dusted himself off without so much as a flinch from the fall that should have left him down for longer than a second. He held his hand up for Trent to wait as the other blond looked ready to have another run before he himself took back off towards the pillar and ran up the pillar again; reaching a greater height before the metal once again dented and he fell to the ground once more.

In a another surprising act of kindness to another human being, well, the _same_ human being, Trent quickly rant to Miles's side and helped him stand up before smacking upside the head, his expression belied his nervousness though and faded after Miles said something, most likely that he was okay.

Miles' back was to the video phone, so they couldn't see what he was saying, but Trent tilted his head and nodded before helping him walk up the pit to the road's sidewalk, signalling that whatever they had been doing was done.

Mikaela stopped the feed and simply stared at Sam. "What do you think _now?_"

"Um, uh…" Sam stammered as he tried to find something to say about seeing his friend doing, whatever that was. "Maybe their training for something?"

"Like what? What sport could possibly call for humans being able to dent metal, let alone _actually_ be able to dent it, or get up so easily from a fall that high?" Mikaela asked rhetorically as she shook her head and got up. "Come on, we gotta let the 'Bots see this."

That statement made Sam snap out his stupor. While he didn't particular care about Trent, knowing this could potentially hurt Miles made him have second thoughts as he tried to cling to the theory his friend was still probably suffering under the effects of brainwashing.

Why else would Miles _willingly_ hang around Trent, their tormentor?

"Do we have to, really?" he asked.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Yes Sam, whatever they were doing clearly wasn't normal, who knows _what_ the 'Cons could have done to them to make them like that. And if there still around there probably not going to let those two go because of the enhancements they probably gave them."

"But why would a '_Con_ give a human anything?" Sam pointed out logically.

"Who knows; maybe they just wanted to have an experiment or something; look, does it really matter? The point is that we show this to the 'Bots, they figure out what the 'Cons did to them and reverse it, they'll be grateful and give up the 'Cons; it's so simple." Mikaela explained like it was obvious.

It never occurred to either of them that maybe Miles and Trent _weren't_ being brainwashed, and were doing everything of their own free will.

But to them that was crazy, because as it was pointed out, what Decepticon would be nice to a _human?_


	27. Chapter 27

27.

"So what are we gonna be doing today?" Trent asked as he and Miles made their way down a groove in an abandoned construction sight.

Miles looked down at the ground for a moment before relaying what Kyuubi told him about today's lesson. "Kyuubi said we'd be working on wall walking, or in this case, we're gonna be trying to get all the way up that pillar over there." He said jerking his head in the direction of the pillar.

Trent couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Are you insane? How can we possibly be able to walk up that?"

Miles made a slight face. "Just trust me, or at least trust Kyuubi. I'll even go first if you want."

Trent shook his head. "Nah, just tell me what to do."

"Kyuubi said we have to focus our chakra into going to our feet and take a running start at the pillar. He suggested jumping fist to try and at least stick to the pillar. He also said that too much chakra will dent it and too little will cause you to fall; so either way you're gonna fall."

Trent huffed as he turned his back to Miles and ran at the pillar, concentrating on the chakra in his feet before jumping at the metal structure and landed feet first on the pillar. He marvelled at this as he ran a short way before falling back to the ground and couldn't believe what he just did. If other ninja stuff allowed him to defy logic then he was all for whatever thing Kyuubi made them do next.

"My turn." Miles said as he ran at the same pillar and jumped, his feet also landing on the metal before it _dented_ and he fell to the ground. He stood back up without so much as an ache and dusted the sand off him and held up a hand to signal that he wanted another go as Trent looked like he wanted to take his second turn. The other blond looked annoyed before Miles walked back and took another run at it, jumping higher than before and ran up it, managing to stay on longer before he felt the metal bend under his feet and he fell once again.

Miles saw Trent run over to him as he saw the gleam of something in the distance and knew with heavy trepidation that they were being watched. His back didn't hurt, but he allowed Trent to help him up as he carefully kept his back to where the people were. "Don't speak or act odd, but we're being watched. Now help me out of the groove and once we're out, we take off the bands and _run_. Got it?"

Trent tilted his head and previously would have told Miles off and let him wobbly out of the groove by himself, but now he was more understanding and nodded before they both left the groove until they were sure they weren't being followed anymore and they both proceeded to take the bands off their ankles and ran down the street until they reached a parking lot to a burger joint, Miles recognizing it as the one where Kyuubi yelled at him.

**"Well, since you've been so good, I'll let it slid this once."** Kyuubi said like a parent rewarding their child.

Miles made a face at the comparison before he and Trent walked into it and over to an empty booth, ordering burgers and French fries. They booth pooled their money together when the food arrived. "Man, I am starving."

"Yeah, falling from that high must be tiring." Trent deadpanned.

"You're not channeling Sasori are you?" Miles asked and did an internal check to make sure the other male in his mind was still there.

"No, I'm not." Trent said shaking his head.

**"Miles-kun, since Trent has better control than you, Sasori thinks he might like Genjutsu."** Kyuubi pointed out and Miles responded as he mentally asked Kyuubi to give him two to give to Trent to practice on, and the demon complied.

Miles took a notepad from his bag and started to write down something on it before handing it over the table to Trent. "Here, Kyuubi-chan seems to think you might like this."

Trent looked over the schematic and tilted his head. "Hmm, you might be right; these 'Genjutsu Binding' and 'Flowering Haze Technique' _do_ sound interesting." He said pausing as he got up from his seat and called one of the waiters over. "Can you put this order to go?" he asked before looking back at Miles. "Gotta go take a leak."

Miles made a face of his own as the other blond walked past him. "Ugh, don't tell me_ that_." He said shaking his head and took a bite out of his burger, looking out the window idly and nearly choked on his burger when he saw a strikingly familiar Camaro pull up into the parking lot. "Oh not." He groaned and switched to Trent's seat so that if Sam and Mikaela did come in they wouldn't see him and sit _far_ away from him.

He sank down into the seat facing opposite of the door to avoid letting them see him more. His hope was dashed as Sam walked by him and looked down, his face lighting up as he sat down in the booth. "Hey Miles, isn't it so weird that we'd both be in the same place?"

Miles was starting to seriously think about getting a restraining order against Sam. "Yeah, _weird_." He said in a way that pointedly made it clear to that he didn't want the brunet to be sitting, let alone _both_ Sam and Mikaela once the girl found them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we just came to eat." Sam said shrugging, yet neither of them made any move to call a waiter and Miles knew that there was another reason.

"Let's just cut to the chase, what do you want?" Miles asked acerbically.

Mikaela was the one to answer as Sam couldn't quite look him in the eyes. "You have to come with us."

Miles raised a brow at the word. 'Have' implied a more demanding thing and he shrugged nonchalantly. "And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't who knows what could happen from what those 'Cons did to you." Sam blurted and Miles knew then and there that it had been these two that had been watching them; the gleam most likely having been one of their cell phones. Great, they had _proof_ of his and Trent's training.

"Did to me?" Miles asked in a stupidly shocked look. "Why, I didn't know that this was _bad_, how can you be so sure? They told me that they were nice." He was lying, but they didn't know that. He saw Trent open the door to the bathroom, but stopped dead at the sight of Sam and Mikaela before discreetly pulling back after Miles subtly made a gesture to keep him back.

Sam looked like he bought it, but Mikaela didn't. "And you can seriously say that you had no idea about what they were doing?"

"No," Miles answered honestly as Kyuubi had awakened _his_ chakra and _he_ had helped Trent get his, "I honestly don't. I've been so confused over the last days since they left and I'm sorry for snapping at you, Sam." He added in such a sincere tone that he wanted to bash his own head into the wall. "I didn't mean it."

Oh hell yes he did and he'd say it all over again if given the chance.

"So that means you'll go with us?" Sam asked hopefully.

Miles smiled, his past self having giving him great pointers on how to perfect the perfect fake smile. "Yes." He said calmly and made to stand up, following them both to the door just as Trent came out of the bathroom.

The blond walked over to the window as the Camaro drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. He frowned and sighed. '_Well, this certainly isn't good.'_

He just wondered what Miles was up to this time.

* * *

Miles had kept his innocently naïve/guilty air and thought he probably would be a damn good actor if he tried. But then again, he was ninja and deception was their forte. He hadn't really talked during the car ride, but internally thought to himself about how Sam was fine with him being in the back _this_ time, but tried not to dwell on it.

The ride to the base in the desert was one he already knew the way to, but he didn't dare say that and kept quiet while mimicking the appropriate shock on his face, keeping the same look as he glanced around the room and made a face. "Hey, quick question; there a washroom around here?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes and Sam stared at him incredulously. "Seriously man?"

Miles shrugged. "What can I say, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go."

Sam shook his head. "Follow me." He said and the blond followed Sam down another hall and Miles walked into the washroom before locking the door behind him.

Miles concentrated and soon Kyuubi appeared in front of him before taking on his form and the original turned on the tap. "You know what to do right?" he asked quietly.

Kyuubi nodded. "Get the phones from them both and replace them, but I don't get why you can't just do yourself."

Miles frowned. "Because this is what we're gonna do; and you realize that there's only one way to get them all to leave us alone, right?"

Kyuubi frowned as well when he seemed to understand where this was going. "Are you sure? This can never be taken back, have you thought this through?"

Miles nodded solemnly. "Over everything, I chose 'Warp and something is very wrong; so this way he won't have any choice but to let me help him."

Kyuubi looked over his new form in the mirror before nodding again. "So how do you want your 'death' to happen then?"


	28. Chapter 28

28.

"You're an idiot." Trent deadpanned as hearing Miles explain that Kyuubi was going to fake his death so he could be free to go with Skywarp was not what he was expecting. "And how do you even know if Skywarp and TC are leaving?"

"Look at the signs, Trent." Miles said patiently, the window being open from him having come in through it. He thought about the cliché of a lover coming in through the window to see their other; though this situation was anything but romantic.

Instead he had come to tell his friend that he was leaving. Just had to convince 'Warp to let him go with him now.

"They're both starting to ignore us, and didn't you tell me that Thundercracker was making the sparkling stop being around you? They got Barricade to drive us around, and it sure as hell wasn't because they didn't want us walking, since they could have done that before, but to make sure _someone_ will take us to school when they're gone."

Trent ran a hand through his hair as he started pacing around his room, and while some part of him didn't want to admit it, since TC was his friend and he wouldn't leave him, but he had to be realistic as another part of him knew that his friend was also only with him in the first place 'cause he got hurt and needed to hide out.

Hell, they _still_ needed to be hidden from everyone, _especially_ the robots that were trying to kill them.

"Wait, how did you get here in the first place?" he asked suddenly.

"I ran." Miles retorted and that was that.

"Oh, okay then." Trent shrugged before wringing his hands and pursed his lips as though he was trying to think over an important decision. "I'm going with you."

"What? No you don't _have_ to-" Miles tried to protest, but Trent cut him off.

"So you're the only one who gets to decide anything?" he snapped. "I _care_ about TC, and I want to make sure he's safe, just like you with 'Warp. You can't provide them with enough chakra on your own, and I highly doubt Kyuubi would help you out with that." He said and Miles had to admit that he was probably right."

"But you'll be missed," Miles muttered, "you can't just up and disappear."

"I know, and I think you've just given me an idea." Trent said as his eyes light up.

"No, I can't let you 'die,' what about your scholarship? Your other friends, your _life?_" Miles questioned.

Trent shrugged. "Things change; this might be a spur of the moment thing, but most of our other crazy last minute things have worked out well."

"Things can change." Miles pointed out. "We won't always be lucky."

"It's not luck, it careful planning, even _with_ those convoluted plans." Trent pointed out. "But if you're so worried, I'll talk it over with TC and you can go get 'Warp's approval."

Miles stood from the chair he'd sat down on and nodded. "I guess that's fair." He said uncertainly before moving over to the window and jumped over the pane, his feet connecting with the wall and he ran down before he fell the rest of the way and landed on his feet. He glanced up at the window before running down the street.

Trent watched the other blond leave and knew he couldn't jump out the window to see TC as he didn't have Miles' healing ability and had to use the stairs. He used the adjacent door to the garage and he opened the door before sitting in the cabin and closed the door. He felt the sparkling curl against his side, obviously choosing to disregard distancing herself from him like TC told her.

"Miles stopped by, he seems to think that you and 'Warp are gonna leave us." He started off lightly.

There was no change in the mech's vocalizer, and Trent had to applaud the mech on keeping his cool. "What we have to do is best for everyone."

"So it's _true_?" Trent asked frowning.

"…Yes, it's true." TC admitted.

"And did you even think about what _we_ might want? That we don't want to leave?" Trent questioned. "It hurts when you ignore me, you're not my car, but you're my friend, and I thought I was yours."

"You are!" Thundercracker said hastily. "We can't stay here though and if he ever finds out…"

"If who finds out?" Trent asked in concern.

"Starscream; our trine leader." TC replied. "We can't stand him, but he _is_ our new leader, now that Megatron's bit it."

Trent's frown deepened and he started to see just _why_ TC and 'Warp would be reluctant to talk to them about this. "And I assume that he doesn't like humans?"

"No." Thundercracker replied. "To be blunt, no Decepticons do."

"But you like me, right?" Trent asked, feeling vaguely self-conscious.

"At first, no," TC said bluntly and Trent slumped in his seat, "but," The blond lifted his head a bit, "I did _grow_ to like you."

"Then don't throw this away, we can _still_ all stay together." Trent said quietly. "Miles is getting Kyuubi to fake his death so he can stay with Skywarp…"

"Trent, don't…"

"And I'm going to fake mine to stay with you."

* * *

Despite his nonchalance, Kyuubi was relieved on the inside that he didn't have to see Miles die a _second_ time and he'd come to think of the boys as partially like his own rather than just a teacher. Which was why he was doing this in the first place; having stolen both Sam and Mikaela's cells when their backs were turned when they stopped at the burger joint from before as they hadn't eaten.

Kyuubi saw his meeting with the Autobots as forgetful as he was old as well and it could be a toss up as to _who_ was probably older and it took all he had to remain in the part of the naïve, mixed-up idiot that Miles had set up for him.

But he had done it, and he had done it well.

Kyuubi discreetly glanced down the road as he said he'd walk home and saw the car driving the street and though anticlimactic, it was still the most convenient way to go, as Miles left it up to him how he faked his death. He had to make it believable though, and with a little Genjutsu here and a little memory alteration there and it would work.

The 'teen' jogged across the street and heard the car try to swerve, but the feeling of impact across his side told him that it had worked. Kyuubi honestly didn't care about humans, they could continue killing each other for all did care, and he didn't care about what this situation could cause.

He really didn't.

Kyuubi felt his body dispel, the illusion of a dying boy on the street staying just long enough in their minds to know that he _did_ die, but not what happened to the body. He looked around the confines of his cage and saw Sasori skulking in the corner, still trying to stay as far away from him as possible in the enclosed space, with that perpetually bored look on his face.

"Come here, Miles." He called and soon enough, the blond appeared in the mindscape.

"I was just on my way home, what is it?" The blond asked.

"It's done." Kyuubi told him and the blond didn't need to ask about what he meant. "And I erased their cells of any evidence. Be careful when you get back though, your parents will wonder why their now deceased son is in their garage."

He didn't mean for it to come out so tactlessly, but seeing Miles flinch reminded him that these people had still 'made' him this lifetime around and that while he didn't care, Miles certainly _would_.

"You can't have second thoughts." Sasori spoke up and the blond shook his head.

"I...I know, but…" Miles looked away before his face hardened. "It's just going to take some adjusting is all." He said before disappearing.

"You're welcome." Kyuubi said sarcastically, but for what he did, he really didn't expect a reply.

He didn't care about humans; but he did care about Miles, and he had just 'killed' him.

* * *

"You didn't have to do this; I wouldn't have _wanted_ you to do this."

Miles looked down at the hood, his face shadowed by his bangs. "I did." He said softly. "It might seem stupid to you, but I did this because I _wanted_ to; I know you're leaving and I want to go with you. Both of us."

"Both…" Skywarp trailed off and realized what he meant. "TC won't let Trent 'kill' himself just stay with him."

"'Warp, you care about me, don't you?" Miles asked.

"Somewhat." Skywarp said trying not to sound uncomfortable.

"And if we compare that to how much longer that TC and Trent have been around each other, then TC _does_ care about Trent and wouldn't want to leave him, you don't want to leave me do you?" Miles questioned.

"Of course not!" Skywarp shouted before lowering his voice and realized the trap he'd just stepped into. "Slag you." He muttered.

Miles smiled slightly. "Back at you." He said cheekily before growing serious. "Though seriously, I _am_ going with you."

The 'car' didn't know whether to like this development or not. On the one hand, he and Thundercracker could still keep their humans and wouldn't have anyone trying to find them because they were 'dead,' but on the other hand, he doubted Starscream would accept having two humans around.

"We'll just make 'Screamer see your worth then." Skywarp decided.

"That's what you call him?"

"Yes."

"Even to his face?" Miles asked tilting his head as he got into the cabin and the 'car' started to drive out of the garage.

"_Especially_ to his face." Skywarp replied. "Where to then?"

Miles didn't have to think for long. "We're going back to Trent's to see about TC's decision."

"And if TC _doesn't _agree what then?" Skywarp challenged the blond.

Miles frowned to himself as the windows tinted to make sure no could see inside the car, less they see a 'dead' boy. He was sure his 'death' would be on the news later. "Then I guess that's that, but knowing tell me honestly; would TC turn his back on someone he considered a friend?"

Skywarp refused to give an answer since he knew what it'd be, and there was no way he was falling for that word trap again.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

"I can't believe that Miles is dead." Sam said staring out the Camaro window, his expression morose. "He might not have wanted to be my friend, but was _still_ my friend."

"Sam, you're supposed to be looking ahead." Mikaela reminded the other teen as he was once again seemingly lost in thought on their way to school.

"Oh, right." Sam said absently as his guardian drove into the school parking lot, and he noticed Trent walking along the sidewalk to the lot. "Heh, wonder what's got him so sad."

"Well," Mikaela began, "he _was_ Miles' friend too."

Sam winced. "He was _not_ Miles' friend, he was just _using_ him." he said harshly as he still refused to believe that there wasn't some ulterior motive to Trent hanging around the now deceased blond.

"Like how _you_ used him?" Mikaela shot back and Sam faltered.

"That was different, Miles never said anything." He protested weakly and now he'd never get another chance to make it up his former friend.

* * *

It had been two days already; two days since they all left him. He'd thought TC's care for him would get him to agree, but it hadn't.

TC had told him that he was being selfish if he'd allowed Trent to come with them, because while Miles could probably be able to convince their leader that he wasn't like other humans, the mech doubted that Trent would be seen as anything other than a human.

Keeping one 'human' around was already pushing it and TC had said that he'd rather Trent stayed alive than _actually_ die.

Trent had gone to sleep that night thinking of trying to wear TC down, but when he opened the garage, it had been empty, and the mech hadn't even said to goodbye.

The blond tried to be angry about it, but he couldn't, no matter how much he tried. He was just too sad to be angry; Thundercracker, Miles, Skywarp, they were all gone now to who knows where. He just knew it was probably far from Tranquility.

It was delusion to think that maybe they'd come back for him someday, but that was all he had now.

* * *

Miles nervously looked up at the winged figure and gulped before stepping out of the cabin. The sharp red optics zeroed in on him and something that looked strongly like disgust crossed his metallic face plates.

"So you're it, I didn't actually think that Skywarp would be stupid enough to bring his pet with him." The mech rasped out.

Miles felt angry at that, not just because it was degrading to him, but that he was insulting Skywarp too. He held his tongue though as he didn't want to be a red paste on the forest ground after all he'd done.

"Starscream, this human isn't like the other ones, he special." Skywarp said as TC remained oddly silent, though Miles had a suspicion it had more to do with leaving Trent than intimidation.

The winged mech scoffed. "How can a _human_ be special?"

"Show him." Skywarp insisted and Miles knew that he was talking to him.

**"Just like you practiced; and this time your life really _does_ depend on it."**Kyuubi said.

Miles's hands flashed a hand seal and he concentrated. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage." He said and he felt the air compress around him before it all being blasted back, the strength of the wind pushing both TC and 'Warp back and even made Starscream stumble back as his wings got caught in the draft.

The seeker looked at Miles in something akin to the type of amusement a master gave their pet when they accomplished a particularly impressive trick. "How…intriguing."

"So, he can stay then?" Skywarp questioned.

Starscream sneered at the 'car' before looking superior. "Be grateful that I am feeling generous today."

Skywarp knew that the mech wouldn't let Miles live solely because he was feeling _generous;_ he did it more for how useful Miles could be. Which had been the point all along.

The blond collapsed into the cabin after Starscream left, his legs feeling weak. "I've never been so scared to die than in that moment." He gasped out.

"Even when you did die in your old life?" Skywarp questioned.

Miles paused before nodding. "Even then, because in that situation I had made peace with it and accepted it; hey TC, are you okay, you're pretty quiet lately."

"I left Trent to let him live his life, yet why do I feel so strange about it?" The mech questioned.

"I think what you're feeling is guilt," Miles began and looked at the 'hummer' through the window, "but don't worry because everything's going to work out, I _promise_. If not today, then…someday it will."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** So, I felt kind of bad for ending the story and decided to just say that the last chapter was the Downer Ending of 'season 1.' And the second story now continues on into a 'season 2' so it will be taken down.

* * *

30.

Miles looked over the outlook on the town and ran a hand through his hair before sighing. The blond knew that he wouldn't be as welcomed as Skywarp hoped in the four months since he, TC, and Skywarp joined up with Starscream; and finding out that his chakra could be used as a substitute energon source he'd been forced to give as much as he never got back.

Not that he ever expected anything during the past four months than to simply be allowed to live.

Miles also noticed a distinct change in 'Warp's personality. While he would-not that he _could_-not object to Starscream using Miles, he did seem to get angry when the mech would let the other 'Cons that arrived torment him, angry like the day in the alley when that jock beat him up and tried to kill him.

Still, while leaving might not have been the most realistic move, and he did at times envy Trent for TC having his best interests at spark in the end, as in the other blond had a chance at a normal life, Miles still wouldn't _regret_ leaving as he got to continue on with his training whenever he got the time and both Kyuubi and Sasori provided additional support when Thundercracker or Skywarp were away on an aerial mission Starscream gave them.

Though at those times there was only so much mental conversations he could have with both of them before one of the 'Cons got suspicious about why he was always spacing out.

He at times still reminisced of his old life, though he couldn't see anything that made him want to stay, his parents loved him sure, and he loved them, they _had_ him of course even though they didn't know _what_ they had, but he figured they'd be better off without him.

And he wasn't even going to touch upon the whole Sam mess.

None of the three bothered to tell the other 'Cons about either of Miles tenants, because why would they? The only two others who knew were both presumably back in Tranquility and neither of them were saying anything about it.

The only reason Miles was even standing at the outlook was because Starscream had taken off back to Cybertron recently for something that he didn't tell anyone about and the other 'Cons scattered, apparently not having been too fond of the mech as well.

And Thundercracker and Skywarp awed him by their loyalty when Starscream actually had to _order_ them to go with him.

_Miles felt anxious as he watched Starscream's faceplates twist in fury as he glared at both Thundercracker and Skywarp, both having long since taken back their aerial forms after they told Miles his chakra had finished healing them up. He'd felt fear first as he heard the seeker telling both TC and Warp that they were leaving the Earth, but then amazement when they both said no._

"What_ did you two just say to me?" Starscream hissed._

_"We said no." Skywarp said in a manner that reminded Miles of someone who was trying to slow things down. He found it ironic as usually it was others slowing things down for 'Warp as the mech was rather flighty. "We want to stay here."_

_"Why would you possibly want to stay-" Starscream stopped himself and suddenly his burning red optics focused down on Miles, his expression changing to how someone would regard an insect, though Miles figured that's exactly what the seeker saw him as. "_You_ are the cause of this!" he snarled and raised his pede, fully intending to do what he should have done two years ago._

_Miles cringed back and wondered if it was possible for Kyuubi to work out some sort of third chance at life for him._

_TC's servo moved and he grabbed the pede before flipping Starscream back into the ground, the earth shaking and Miles had to force chakra into his feet to keep from falling himself. "Miles has nothing to do with it; we want to stay because it's _our_ choice. But we will not let you hurt him."_

_Ever since TC had been separated from Trent, he'd barely spoken aloud, instead opting to use the comm. lines, and this had been the most he'd said in a while. The blond didn't say anything, less he _want_ the ire once again turned to him._

_"You both would risk treason over one human?" Starscream questioned as he stood back on his pedes incredulously._

_"Not over one human," Skywarp replied, "but I would over _my_ human." He said giving TC a glance and no doubt was silently conveying that he also meant Trent for TC as well._

_Starscream sneered at them. "If you care so much about him, then considering this your expulsion from my aerial elite." He said coldly before transforming and taking off into the air._

_Miles looked between the two silent metal giants and tentatively shuffled forward. "Uh, you mechs didn't have to do that, I'm not worth it."_

_"You are." Skywarp said as he gave Miles a serious look. "You're a part of our family now."_

_The blond smiled slightly, too hear that meant a lot more to him than either of the mechs would know._

"Miles, where are you? We're leaving now." Skywarp called and Miles got off the ground and dusted himself before jogging back over to the two jets on the clearing and getting into the cabin of the black and purple one.

"Let's go." Miles replied as he felt the straps wrap around him and hold him securely in the seat and felt the vibrations of take off course under his fingers and he couldn't stop smiling. He's always remember Skywarp as being his first 'car' but he'd loved planes since he could remember, and this was just the thing to brighten his day.

Though he could guess one thing to brighten TC's.

"Hey TC, now that we're back in California, maybe we'll see Trent." He said optimistically.

There was static over the receiver before TC's voice sounded back, distinct chirping being heard in the background. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Miles smile widened. '_Trent, we're back.'_

He just hoped this hadn't changed much in the months they'd been gone.


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Even though it's only been four months, it still feels like an eternity for Trent. He still wakes up thinking that TC's in the garage, but those hopes are dashed once he sees that it's empty. He still worked on his chakra stuff, but without Miles there to egg him on or provide any sort of rivalry, his heart just isn't it.

That's not to say he _is_ alone, because for whatever reason; maybe TC told him to or for his own amusement, Barricade still stuck around and occasionally talked to him, a 'puny human.' Although since he _could_ use chakra, Trent figured it was the reason the mech hadn't ditched him.

Trent knew it was ridiculous, but he still held out hope that the others would come back for him. And if they did, the very first thing he was gonna do was find a way to kick TC's aft for thinking _he_ could the decisions for him. The mech was his _friend_ not his parent.

And then he was going to kick Miles and Skywarp's for letting him leave him behind.

Trent walked down the sidewalk; yes he still walked, why? Cause his legs were built for it after all. That and getting Barricade to drive him to school all the time was going to get on the mech's nerves eventually, so he didn't push when it was necessary. He made his way into the parking lot, where he saw Sam and Mikaela talking by the Camaro he _knew_ wasn't just a Camaro, and he tried his very best to avoid looking at it.

In fact, he did his best to avoid the bug, period.

Trent thought that the reason he was still raw from the hurt of losing his friend was because he thought TC had just deserted him, but he realized that they let Miles go with them rather than him was because Miles got _caught_ and the only way to get around it was the option he used.

Trent wasn't kidding when he told TC he'd fake his own death just to go with them. Sure, his life here wasn't like Miles, but it was still kind of boring.

The blond saw from the corner of his eye that Sam and Mikaela were still watching him, and he kept up his appearance of being painfully ordinary. Trent knew they had no proof of him doing anything extraordinary, and he didn't intend to slip up around them to see it.

Besides, with Skywarp and Thundercracker gone now, they surely must have thought their 'control' over him was gone too.

Trent resisted the urge to snort. He had never been under their 'control,' everything that happened he had done because _he_ wanted to do it. Hell, TC had been against even him going with Miles and him to help them rescue Skywarp, but he'd managed to convince him otherwise.

Too bad he hadn't been able to convince TC to let him go with him when it counted.

* * *

"It's been 4 four months, and he _seems_ like he isn't being influenced anymore." Mikaela said as she and Sam walked to their first period class.

"But that also doesn't mean Trent isn't just hiding it very well." Sam retorted. "He could be a spy or something!"

Mikaela snorted. "Really?" she questioned dubiously. "'Cause I can't see _Trent_ doing something sneaky  
or using subtlety."

Sam slumped his shoulders. "Heh, I guess you're right about that; he's much too brash to be a spy." He conceded. He stopped his thoughts from veering towards Miles as his friend's death still haunted him.

In fact, this whole discussion was starting to get him antsy.

"I…I think I need some air." Sam said before sprinting over to the exit and stopped on the steps, his eyes suddenly widening at what he saw before him. Trent was supposed to be in class too, but he was outside and _walking up a tree!_

The brunet was about to make some loud comment before his brain caught up with him and he smothered the urge before quickly walking back inside, his face pale. "We were wrong."

Mikaela furrowed her brow. "About what?"

"Trent." Sam gasped. "I saw him…he was…he was walking up a tree just like at the construction site!"

Mikaela's eyes widened. "Is he still out there?" she asked reaching for her phone.

Sam nodded and they both sprinted over to the door to catch Trent in the act.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Trent muttered as he stared up at the tree, where his football friends had tossed his backpack. They obviously brushed it off as harmless teasing and thought nothing was wrong, and Trent was really starting to wonder if that's how _he_ acted.

In a very self-conscious moment he knew that he was _worse_.

The blond had waved his friends off nonchalantly, non-verbally telling them to leave and when they were gone, he looked around before channeling the chakra into his feet and began walking up the side of the tree. Eh, why not? He could always use the practice to keep his skills sharp.

Trent reached for his bag and walked back down, his feet firmly on the ground when Sam and Mikaela burst out onto the school steps, the girl having her camera phone out. He scowled at them. "What do two want?"

Sam reeled back. "But I saw…you were…" he babbled.

Trent raised a brow mockingly. "Saw what? Or did you finally lose what little brains you have left?"

Sam stopped gapping and glared at him. "I know what I saw; you can't keep your act up forever."

_'I can damn well try._' Trent thought, but all he said was, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like I said; you can't keep your act up forever." Sam repeated and gave Trent a suspicious glare before turning on his heel and both he and Mikaela made their way back into the school.

Trent let out a sigh of relief at how close he came to being caught on tape _again_. He would have to cut back on training if he was going to be closely watched, and that also meant he had to stop seeing Barricade for a while until it died down enough for the Autobots to think that Sam really _was_ just seeing things.

The blond clutched his bag strap tighter before tossing it over one shoulder and made his own way into the school; once again ready for another day at playing normal.


	32. Chapter 32

32.

"I thought this whole thing ended when those 'Cons left." Sam griped as he leaned his head down on the steering wheel as he and Mikaela were about to leave the school parking lot.

"You sure you didn't just see what you wanted to see, it's no secret you don't like Trent." Mikaela pointed out.

Sam looked over at Mikaela, his lips thinning. "Yes, I'm sure I saw what I saw."

Mikaela looked at Sam somewhat worriedly, because ever since Miles had died, the boy hadn't been dealing with it very well; never talking about it and try to get one over on Trent because he still thought it was _Trent's_ fault for Miles ever finding out about the 'Cons. She was getting tired of listening him whine. "I thought _I_ was your girlfriend?"

Sam flushed and scowled at her. "I never saw Miles like that, he was just my friend…who got in with the wrong crowd…" he trailed off and his shoulders slumped, sadness once again over taking him.

Mikaela let out a soft sigh. "Alright, if you're so sure about Trent, we'll follow him and when nothing happens will you please let it go?"

Sam glanced at her before nodding. "Deal." He said straightening up and patted the steering wheel. "Okay 'Bee, let's go after him, but don't get too close." Bumblebee made a warbling sound in response before the sounds of an engine started up and once the sight of Trent disappeared around the corner did the 'Bot start to drive.

* * *

"Aw, why can't I go into town?" Miles questioned huffing as he crossed his arms and Sasori raised a brow at him.

"You're supposed to be dead; you showing up alive would have defeated the purpose." He deadpanned.

Miles flushed. "Well, just be careful is all I have to say then." He murmured. "And watch out if Trent tries to punch you."

"Miles-san, I have been a ninja far longer than you think, I _know_ what to do." Sasori replied in his ever deadpan voice, making everything he said sound much snarkier than he probably intended.

Or he did intend that, Miles didn't know really since the redhead spent most of his time in his head with Kyuubi, and _that_ probably wasn't pleasant. The blonde watched as Sasori made his way into town, with him walking back to the outskirts and into a warehouse where he, TC, 'Warp and the sparkling were situated.

"Okay, Sasori went to see Trent and gouge out of him how angry he might be to learn we're back." He said sulkily.

"Hey, _we_ can't exactly go out into your town without the Autoscraps appearing." Skywarp retorted. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to _stay_ free. It's the reason we didn't go with Starscream after all."

Miles looked between the two mechs and nodded faintly. They really were giving up a lot for him, for Trent, when they had no reason to. It was because they _genuinely_ cared for them. "I get it," he said earnestly, "and thanks for not leaving me." He glanced out in the direction Sasori had gone in. "I just hope Trent will hear Sasori out before sending him away."

"I thought you were worried about Sasori being punched out?" Skywarp questioned.

Miles sent him a raised brow, but a glanced worriedly at TC, who'd had yet to even _move_ from his spot since they'd arrive. "That too." He said. _'But it's not just me that's worried about Trent's reaction, is it?'_ he thought to himself.

And for the blue seeker's sake Miles hoped Sasori came back with something that could be _at least_ considered good news.

* * *

The redhead moved down along the street, keeping his senses sharp for Trent's chakra signature. The sensation of being able to walk around wasn't new, but after spending most of his time in Miles' mind with Kyuubi; he'd take what he could get. After all, Kyuubi could certainly get creative when he was bored.

His senses picked up the feel of chakra and concurred he was getting close to wherever Trent was, or was at a spot he'd gone to recently, but it was a sidewalk, so they're probably _was_ residue left over still. His cynical thoughts didn't stop him from walking in stride as he glanced around apathetically for any sign of blond hair.

He stopped as he narrowed his eyes and he spotted the younger boy walking along the opposite way, face downcast and hadn't seemed to notice him. That is until the blond furrowed his brow and looked up, blue eyes locking on brown and Trent's eyes widened almost comically. A myriad of emotions flitted across the blonde's face; disbelief, pain, anger, and finally the faintest trace of hope, but it was gone before settling into a blank stare that almost matched Sasori's in deadpan quality.

But Sasori wouldn't have gotten as far as he did in his previous life without noticing the little things and beneath that 'I don't care' stare he was getting, the hope was still there. It was just a matter of who blinked first.

In the end though, Trent's blink had him running the other way. Sasori didn't bother to follow him right now. He'd gotten all he needed to know from that myriad of emotions alone.

Trent needed to think as he got over his shock, and only _then_ would actual contact be even a factor.

* * *

"Whoa!" Sam yelled in surprise as he and Mikaela nearly jerked in their seats as Bumblebee stopped suddenly as Trent ran past the road in the opposite direction. "What the heck?" he asked staring to where Trent had run from and noticed a redhead further down. "Hey, isn't that the kid who was with Trent and Miles?"

Mikaela squinted before nodding. "It is; what is he doing here? And where's he been?"

Sam blinked before his eyes widened. "Hey, you don't think this guy's with the 'Cons too? We haven't seen him since that day and the 'Cons were _right there_."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Sam, it's probably just a coincidence. Not everything's one big conspiracy."

Sam pursed his lips into a thin line. "Well," he began indignantly, "explain why Trent just ran off then."

Mikaela raised a brow. "Because he…" she faltered for a moment before speaking on. "He…probably just needed to get home."

"Oh right, after him 'Bee!" Sam said and the tires squealed against the asphalt before the Camaro went in the direction Trent had run in.

They'd worry about the redhead later after they got the proof on Trent to show that he _wasn't_ changed.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Miles felt dread take over as he saw Sasori walking back after only a short time of being gone. "Well? What did he say?"

"He didn't _say_ anything; his reaction said it all; he's in shock." Sasori replied.

Miles let out a sigh of relief. "So he's not angry then?"

"I didn't say that." Sasori rebuked. "I said he was in shock; he ran off before I could actually speak to him. It would be best if I didn't go back for a bit and let him think over what seeing me means."

"It means we're back though." Skywarp pointed out.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're back." He said patronizingly. "After leaving for four months with no contact at all; but he did look as though he _wanted_ me to be real and not just a figment of his imagination."

Miles frowned to himself. "Well, maybe if I go with you-"

"You heard Sasori," A new voice spoke up and Miles looked over at TC in surprise, "we _wait._"

Miles blinked at the strong tone the command was set in and he didn't feel like irritating him. "Alright," he said nodding, "we'll wait."

* * *

Trent paced back and forth across the floor of his bedroom; he couldn't believe, and maybe he very well _did_ imagine seeing Sasori on the street. There was a part of him, a strong part, which wanted so much for it to be real; to think that maybe TC, Miles and Skywarp were back.

Then there was that other part of him, the resentful one that thought why after all these months did they decide to come back _now?_ He wanted them too, but he'd really thought TC wouldn't have come back for him, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to see the mech again so very badly.

Even more than Skywarp, Miles or anyone else, Thundercracker had left on impression on him that went the deepest.

Trent settled it; fake or not, going crazy or not, he had to find out if what he saw _was_ real and he needed to use all he had to find them and that meant going to find Barricade and asking for help. He couldn't do what Miles did and make a demon do the work for a distraction, so he had to lie his way out of the house.

After leaving his home when telling his parents he was going out with his friends from football, he ran down the street and kept a look out for an unusual police car. In his singe-minded focus, he never noticed the Camaro tailing him.

* * *

When he thought Trent really was just going home and Mikaela looked ready to yell at him for taking her on a wild goose chase that Trent ran out of his house and Bumblebee drove after him. "Now we're getting somewhere." Sam said.

Mikaela crossed her arms dubiously. "He could really be just going out."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well we're about to see, aren't we?"

'Bee followed cautiously after Trent and stopped at the street corner abruptly, and if they could, his optics would have gone wide. Trent had stepped up without a trace of fear but clear nervousness on his face to a police car with the Decepticon sigil on its door. _"We have a problem, Barricade's still around."_ He commed over the communications channel and tried to keep his anger in check.

For all Sam's rather paranoid obsession with Miles and now Trent, he'd long-suffered through it because he too thought that the threat was gone, but upon seeing Barricade he could conceded that Sam had been right. Whether Trent was still being influenced couldn't be left out, but the fact was he was still in contact with Decepticons.

"I _knew it."_ Sam said triumphantly. "See, I'm not being crazy."

"I reserve judgement on that," Mikaela retorted, "but you are right about this." She admitted.

'Bee contacted the Autobots and relayed that Barricade was still around.

* * *

"What do you want?" Barricade grumbled as Trent stopped in front of him.

"I need you to do something for me," Trent began and felt odd about asking this, "can you contact TC for me? I…I _need_ to know if he's alright."

"Go out and find him yourself." Barricade retorted.

Trent furrowed his brow and clenched his fists. "Listen; I don't want to see TC unless he still cares about me like how I still care about him; he's always been just more than my car…he's my friend." He added sincerely.

Barricade was silent for a moment. "Your species is so _sentimental_." He said disgusted and Trent felt his shoulders slump in defeat. "Damn Thundercracker for making me take care of you, once he's back then he's stuck with you."

Trent felt hope rise. "You're gonna contact him then?"

"Get in." Barricade grumbled and muttered about how he couldn't believe that he was doing this.

Trent grinned and obliged the mech, though his grin slipped and he started to feel anxious; what if _had_ been a hallucination of something he'd wanted to see? And if it wasn't, did he just let the only chance he had to get TC back slip away? He was still angry about being left behind, and he'd been giving them a piece of his mind for it too, but for now he just wanted to know if things were still good.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

_"TC, you fragger, if you don't answer this comm. now I'm going to-"_

_"What do you want?"_ Thundercracker snapped as he watched Miles continue pacing around the warehouse.

_"Your human is wondering about you, wants to know if you care. It's quite disgusting."_ Barricade grumbled.

TC would have blinked if he was capable of it. Even now, he was still the first thing on Trent's mind? He wanted to know if he still cared. _"Tell him…yeah, I do. We'll send Sasori out to bring him here; Trent will know who that is."_

_"Yeah, sure."_ Barricade replied disinterestedly and ended the call before he turned his attention to Trent. "Thundercracker still cares, and he said Sasori will bring you to them." He relayed shortly. "Now scram."

Trent sighed, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. "Thanks." He said and got out of the police car.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker had told Skywarp and Miles about the comm. call, and Miles looked relieved. "Even if he's pissed at us, at least he still _wants_ to come around." He said and sat down, crossed-legged. "I'll tell Sasori that he's going to go back for Trent." He said and closed his eyes.

When Miles opened his eyes, he was in his mindscape, and he saw that Kyuubi was in his demon form and had Sasori under his paw. "Hey, knock it off; Sasori's gotta go get Trent for us."

Kyuubi looked disgruntled as he removed his paw and Sasori stood up. **"Don't get too comfortable, you'll be back."** He said with dark promise.

Sasori glanced up at him, but no emotion betrayed him and he looked at Miles. "I will be staying out for however long I desire."

Kyuubi grinned, a terrifying thing on its own even when he _wasn't_ trying. **"Don't think that's going to help you, remember what the Shinigami said?"**

Sasori's face seemed to contort into a grimace for a moment before it was wiped clean. "I remember," he said and looked at Miles, "I will teach you both one of the other chakra exercises."

"How many are there?" Miles asked.

"A few." Sasori said vaguely. "Now let me out."

Miles nodded and concentrated before Sasori disappeared. "I can't believe I'm going to be seeing Trent after all this time."

**"Do you still think I made a mistake all those months ago?"** Kyuubi questioned and narrowed his eyes.

Miles flushed and looked away. "No." he admitted. "Just an observation." He said.

**"Well, stop it."** Kyuubi retorted. **"If you doubt yourself now, what was the point of proving to Starscream that he let you live? Or that Skywarp and Thundercracker came back with you? These thoughts can be poisonous, and can make you falter. _Don't do that."_** He growled.

Miles blinked. "Uh, that's the most sound advice you've ever given me, are you sure you're actually Kyuubi? 'Cause the Kyuubi I know would want me at my angriest just to prove a point."

Kyuubi scowled at him. **"Beat it, gaki."**

"Yeah, definitely you." Miles muttered and returned to the outside world, but Sasori was nowhere to be seen. "Wow, he leave already?"

"As soon as he got his body." Skywarp said amused.

"Now there's nothing left to do but wait." Miles said and sat down beside Skywarp.

He quickly found that waiting around was incredibly boring.

* * *

Trent's steps felt lighter as he now had confirmation that Thundercracker cared about him, and he didn't have to worry about TC not thinking he missed him. He heard a horn honk and turned around as he saw a yellow Camaro come driving up, causing him to grimace as he realized there were still _other_ problems to deal with. "What do you two want?" he asked, quite pointedly ignoring the Camaro itself.

"Don't you mean _three?_" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I know what I said." Trent said crossing his arms. "Still doesn't tell me why you're here."

"Look, I'll cut right to the chase, we saw you with Barricade." Mikaela said bluntly. "What were _you _doing with him?"

Trent felt himself freeze up momentarily. They had seen him? "I don't really see how it's any of your business." He said and paused as he narrowed his eyes in realization. "Were you following me? Do I need to get the police to give you a restraining order? I'll do it, you know."

The Camaro started to drive off, but Sam repeatedly slammed on the break to indicate it wasn't _him_ who saw the danger in what they were doing. "'Bee, he's not serious, the mighty Trent would never admit he was scared of geeky old me."

Trent scowled and his arms tightened. "Are you willing to take that chance? I've changed in the last few months."

"Clearly not if you're still in contact with Decepticons." Mikaela pointed out.

"And clearly you both have nothing better to do than follow me around." Trent retorted and smirked. "Unless of course you want me back." He said and Mikaela scoffed.

"Not in a million years." She said.

Trent shrugged it off, but he knew better than to assume he'd distracted them from his meeting with Barricade. He couldn't let them know what it was about; he had to ditch them. "Whatever, I'm outta here." He said and started to walk away, but once hit was at the corner, he could still hear the Camaro trailing after him.

Trent built up the chakra in his legs, and though this was mostly used for walking up the walls and trees, right now it was for speed. He took off around the corner and heard the Camaro's engine gun it and Sam yelled for it to go after him. Trent kept running down the sidewalk until he came to another street corner and when he saw the stop sign, he got an idea.

As soon as he was close enough, Trent jumped and felt his feet stick to the pole, feeling it wobbly under his feet before he shot off and though he stumbled at first, he managed to keep from falling as he ran back the way he came. The Autobot though went speeding right past him and it gave Trent a bit of leeway to find another route to take.

Trent sharply turned at the corner and saw he could go over the fence surrounding a construction site, or he could hide in the tree at side of the road. Deciding he didn't want to be too predictable, Trent ran up the tree to hide in its branches. Hopefully they would pick the construction site because that's where they saw him and Miles training before and think it gave him plenty of places to hide.

Trent watched Bumblebee go speeding past him, and he let out a relieved sigh when the Autobot kept driving toward the construction site. His legs felt weak and he leaned against the tree trunk; he felt like he'd just run a marathon.

"Not bad."

Trent grabbed onto the tree trunk to keep from falling out, his heart nearly jumping into his throat at the sudden voice. He looked up and saw Sasori's deadpan expression, but he couldn't tell if this guy even felt anything. "You saw all that?"

"Yes." Sasori answered simply. "I must say, you seemed to be smarter than you look."

Trent didn't know how to feel about the backhanded compliment, so he decided to ignore it. "What are you doing here?" he asked and when Sasori's eyes narrowed, he felt incredibly stupid. "Let me rephrase that," he said quickly, "can I rest before we go see the others?"

"As my only other option would be to drag you back, make it fast, as I don't think Thundercracker would like seeing that." Sasori answered dully and looked off toward where the Autobot went. "I will keep watch; you will remain absolutely still should they return this way."

Trent nodded and leaned back against the tree, forcing himself to calm down, but his heart rate picked up again. Not out of fear or surprise, but excitement. He was finally going to see TC after all this time; his emotions came bubbling up and he wasn't sure _what_ to feel at this point.

He had waited for this day, and now that it was here, he was just a mess inside.

* * *

"I can't believe he just slipped away like that." Mikaela said as she and Sam searched around the construction site.

"You'd think the guy was a ninja of something." Sam muttered. "I wonder just what the 'Cons did to make him like that."

Mikaela turned her glance to Sam, her expression growing incredulous. "You're not seriously thinking you _want_ that done to you, are you?"

"What? Of course I don't!" Sam retorted. "It's just; maybe it'd give me a reason for why Miles had been with them. They certainly gave his attitude a makeover." He said smirked bitterly. "I don't think Trent needed the same adjustment done to him."

Mikaela didn't reply as she continued to look around, Bumblebee playing the look-out for any sign of the fast movement that Trent displayed. He'd informed them he was waiting on orders of how to go about this, omitting the fact they had spectacularly failed to not tip Trent off to the fact they were on to him.

"I don't think he's here, or he's very good at hiding." She said after a moment of thought.

"Man, we spent all this time on a wild goose chase." Sam said kicking the dirt up irritably. "He's probably long gone by now."

* * *

Trent followed Sasori up a hill to a warehouse, his insides still jumbled as many emotions were at the forefront and fighting to take control. He felt anger, sorrow, hope, joy, and uncertainty all at once, and feeling of vertigo they brought made him feel physically ill. "Are you sure they want to see me?"

"You've asked that three times on the way up here, _yes_ they want to see you." Sasori replied and he was starting to sound annoyed.

Trent would have been amused, but now was not the time to add on any more emotions at this point. "Okay then." He said and paused at the closed doors. He clenched his fists in resolve, and opened the doors wide open. His eyes ignored Miles and Skywarp for the moment as he walked over to a jet on the side, his eyes lock onto the purple emblem, and it was a familiar blue shade.

A pin could be heard in the warehouse as Trent stared at Thundercracker.

The blond bit his lip momentarily before he spoke. "It's been a while, hasn't it, TC?"

"Yes," TC rumbled back solemnly, "it has, Trent."

"I heard you missed me." Trent said stoically.

There was a pause. "I have."

Trent felt himself relax a smidge as he slowly placed his hand on the jet. "I've missed you too. I'm…I'm happy you're back."

"So am I."


End file.
